The Dragon Master
by wildedge
Summary: A strange meeting in the forest changes ash, now after being saved by champion Lance. He now wants to become a Dragon master. Rated M just to be safe currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me wildedge with my first fanfic, I got to say that I'm excited and hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 1: GAINING A DREAM**

It was a beautiful day in Kanto pallet town where a 7 year old Ash Ketchum is currently out playing near the forest where the wild pokemon reside. He was playing with a ball by himself, because Gary once again made fun of him about his knowledge of pokemon.

It frustrated him to no end that just because Gary had professor Oak as a grandfather and was good at mesmorizing facts of pokemon. That he could do whatever he wanted to others, he was disrupted from his thoughts when his ball rolled into his forest and followed it.

As he got to where he spotted the ball and went to pick it up, it was then that he noticed that he was in a rather large shadow.He looked up and froze at what he saw, what stood before him was a a huge Rhydon at least twice as large as a normal Rhydon.

He looked into it's bloodshot eyes and knew if he didn't move he wouldn't see tomorrow but before he could move a blur shot pass him. The Rhydon was planted through four tree's before it landed in a heap. He stared in awe at what landed in front of him stood a large bipedal pokemon with orange skin was a majestic Dragonite.

He was mesmerized with the. dragon type pokemon unable to comprehend the amount of power it possessed. It was only then that he noticed another being was there, a human, that he immediately recognized as the champion of the Kanto and Johto region the dragon master Lance. "Hey you're dragon master Lance the Kanto champion, thank you for saving me. If you hadn't I would be a goner." Said Ash.

Lance smiled, "It was no problem kid I was on my way to professor Oak when I saw that abnormally large Rhydon and investigated. I saw you in trouble and intervened." Explained Lance.

"Let's get you to Prof. Oak okay." Said Lance. Ash only smiled and nodded and so Lance returned Dragonite to his pokeball and walked to prof. Oak.

They reached prof. Oak's laboratory in no time, they entered the lab and was met with an amusing sight prof. Oak was snoring on pile of paperwork mumbling something underneath his breath.

Lance walked to the pokemon prof. And started shaking him while calling his name, it instantly worked as prof. Oak shot up and shouted, "no paperwork don't eat me I'm to fabulous to be consumed." Ash and lance couldn't hold it in and laughed loudly startling the incoherent prof.

The prof. Looked to where the sound was coming from and saw Lance and ash before saying."Ah Lance I was expecting you, but what are you doing here Ash?" Asked the puzzled prof. Lance answered the prof. By explaining what happened to ash in the forest. Oak sighed "Ash you shouldn't be playing so close to the forest, I shudder to think what would have happened had Lance not been there." Said Oak.

"I know professor I promise I won't be playing near the forest anymore. It's just that Gary is so mean to me sometimes, just because I don't know as much as him about pokemon." Replied Ash who was clenching his fists while looking down to the floor. Lance looked on with sympathy while prof. Oak sighed at that before saying that he knew Gary could be arrogant at times, but he shouldn't let Gary get to him.

Before he turned to Lance "So have you got the data with you I have to admit I am rather excited at what prof. Birch wanted me to look over." Said a rather excited Oak. To which the champion replied with a nod and handed over a disk, which the pokemon professor took and immediately started going through the data on his computer.

Lance looked over to ash and said "Hey Ash let's go as the professor is not paying anymore attention to us." Which ash nodded and both left.

Ash and lance arrived at a lake before sitting down. "Hey lance what was the name of that pokemon you used to beat that Ryhdon. That Ryhdon what happened to it, we can't leave it in the forest the pokemon." Said a panicked Ash not wanting to think what damage such a high level pokemon could do the wild pokemon.

Lance placated Ash, "Don't worry I placed that Rhydon in a special pokeball, you see that Rhydon belonged to a pokemon hunter I took down last night it managed to escape. Which was why it was out in this area and to answer your first question it's a Dragonite." Replied Lance.

Ash nodded to that and asked another question on his mind "I keep hearing you're a dragon master but what does that mean?" Asked ash. "It means just that I've spent my life mastering just one type of pokemon dragons, learning their strengths and how to overcome their weaknesses. I just find dragon types so fascinating how they have the potential to gain such overwhelming power and that it takes a strong willed trainer to tame them and unlock their potential." Said Lance with so much passion that ash could feel his strong connection with the pokemon.

Ash stood up and said with such conviction, "Then I will become a dragon master too and when I'm strong enough I'm gonna become the Kanto regional champion and defeat you, this I promise."

Lance smiled at that and stood up too releasing Dragonite, "then Ash I will wait for you at the top and when we meet again it will be for the Kanto championship." Replied Lance with a smile before gaining a thoughtful look then taking out a pokeball.

He looked ash in the eye before extending his hand with the pokeball in it before placing it in Ash's hands and closing them around it. "The pokemon in that ball was given to me by Dragon master Drake of the Hoenn elite four. Mind you it just hatched but I think he would be an excellent patner for you, it will test your mettle as an aspiring dragon master. May he serve you well."

Ash just looked at the pokeball with reverence before replying,"Thank you so much I promise I will take good care of him." Lance smiled at that before turning around with a short wave, "until we meet again Ash Ketchum, I look forward to watching you grow as a pokemon trainer."

Before hopping on Dragonite's back and with a might flap of its mighty wings took off into the air and soared through the sky. Ash looked on for a while before checking the time, seeing as he still had some time left ran to prof. Oak to get as much of information on dragon types as he could.

**That's a wrap folks although this is my first story ever and my grammar is not good. Please tell me what you think is it good? Is it bad? Read and review. The next installment should be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's wildedge here and I'm back with the third installment of dragon master. Shout out to all who favorite and followed my story. Hoping for some more reviews on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning Of A Legend**

It's three years later and an alarm clock wakes the future dragon master from his slumber. It's the. day our hero starts his pokemon journey, the day he receives his pokedex and is able to start his journey to collect gym badges. He looks at the clock and sees that it's 7:00 Am gets out of bed and dresses in a dark pair of jeans, a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a sleeveless black trench coat, finger less gloves, black sneakers with blue stripes and his pokemon league hat. He looks at his reflection and smiles now that he could finally start his journey, he walks down the stairs to the kitchen and sees his mother delia ketchum finishing making the breakfast.

"Hey mom that smells really good." Said Ash. "Thank you sweetie pancakes,bacon,toast,scrambled eggs and mango juice special made as I know it's your favorite. So are you ready for your big day?" Asks delia.

"Yeah mom I have been ready since I was seven years old, I am really excited though I thought this day would never come." Said ash. Delia giggled as she watched her son's antics and then as she watched him scarf it down almost choking at times. As ash finished his break feast he stood up and thanked his mom and walked through the door before starting the 10 minute walk to prof. Oak's lab. On his way to the lab he reminisced over what happened over the last three years.

**Flashback-**

**As he** **returned from prof. Oak's lab with a book on dragon types he walked into his home and saw his mother. "Hey mom I'm home and you won't believe what happened." Said a happy ash. Delia rushed to ash and enveloped him in a hug checking him over and sighed in relief as she saw no visible injuries before saying. "Ash ketchum you are so lucky that you came out without injuries. I got a call from prof. Oak telling me that you were attacked by a Rhydon, you're lucky Lance was there otherwise you wouldn't be here." Delia scolded her son.**

**That was when she noticed what was in her sons hand "Ash where did you get that pokeball and why do you have that book?" Asked Delia. "Mom I got that pokeball from Lance he said that it would be a great partner for me. I don't know what's in it yet and the books about dragon types since I have decided to specialize in it." Stated ash to his mom. **

**She looked at her son in surprise, she had never seen her son with stare at her so seriously nor had she expected that an elite trainer such as Lance give her son a pokemon. "If that's your dream then I will support you one hundred percent my Ashy." Cooed delia to her son who blushed in embarrassment. Flashback End- **

Ash was struck out of his memories when he saw that he was standing in front of prof. Oaks door, he knocked on the door waiting for a few moments hearing shuffling from inside before the door was opened. He saw prof. Oak who looked on in surprise at who was at his door, "Ash what are you doing here so early?" Prof. Oak asked his star pupil.

Oak reflected over the last three how much Ash had learned from him how eager he was to learn about pokemon about his first pokemon he received from Lance thought Prof. Oak wryly. As he is now Ash knows about as much of about taking care of pokemon and training them as a veteran trainer. As he has had experience with his starter and helping out at the pokemon ranch run by the professor.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ash answering. "As they say the early Pidgey catches the Caterpie and I really want to start my pokemon journey." Stated Ash to the pokemon professor. Oak nodded at this knowing how eager ash was at starting his journey "Well you are the first to arrive so come on in the others should be coming anytime now. Ash I know you already have a starter but I want you to pick one of the three starters here." Said prof. Oak.

Ash looked surprised but quickly schooled his expression, nodding he walked towards where the three balls rested before taking the one with the fire emblem on it. Oak nodded "I thought that you would choose Charmander as he is dragon like and a powerful pokemon once it fully evolves." He walked over to ash with a tray and on it was a pokedex and five pokeballs . "Here is your pokedex and five pokeballs the pokedex acts as your guide and I'd, remember all that I taught you ash and you should be fine." Said prof. Oak.

Ash nodded taking the offered things "thank you professor I will." Before opening the pokeball releasing the lizard pokemon he knelt down looking the pokemon in the eye. He extended his hand to Charmander and said, "hey there little guy my name is Ash and I'm your pokemon trainer." He finished with a smile.

The creature looked at him for a few moments before happily taking his hand and crying its name in happiness. He smiled at It before taking his pokedex and pressed the scan button an image of charmander showed on the screen. Charmander ability: blaze Gender: male. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. Charmander knows the current moves: ember, leer, scratch and dragon rush a special note is that dragon rush is a hereditary move.

Both Oak and Ash were surprised by that last move this charmander is definitely special were their thoughts. Ash returned his Charmander and was about to leave when they heard someone enter and a loud voice "Yo gramps I'm here for my pokemon." Came the voice of Gary. When Gary saw Ash he was angry that he got here before him.

"At least I still get the pokemon of my choice Squirtle. Ashy boy now that I have my pokemon let's have that battle you promised me." Stated Gary arrogantly. Ash sighed as he did agree to have a battle with him when they became trainers, at least Gary's attitude had changed for the better. He was still arrogant and stubborn at times but he has a good heart.

"Fine let's get this over with." Sighed ash and Gary just grinned in response. "If you're going to battle do it outside." Both nodded and went outside, they stood across from each other at a good distance. "Alright this will be a one on one battle we stop when one pokemon is unable to battle." Said Ash and Gary nodded his head.

They both threw their pokeballs and out came a Squirtle on Gary's end and a Charmander at Ash's. Gary frowned before speaking "hey this is not your starter I want to battle your starter.". said Gary angrily thinking Ash thought of him as unworthy to battle his pokemon.

"Gary my first pokemon is very experienced and powerful, especially for a pokemon as a novice like your Squirtle." Ash told Gary. "No, either you use your starter or we don't battle at all." Said Gary. Ash sighed before thanking then returning Charmander before taking out another pokeball and throwing it. "Come out shadow." Out came a large Bagon it seemed to look like any other Bagon except it was twice as large than a normal Bagon and under it's eyes where patches of skin that was a dark black color.

It looked at its opponent and then roared before readying itself for battle the Squirtle looked frightened and Gary couldn't believe Ash had a pokemon like this at his disposal he quickly whipped out his pokedex and scanned it pokedex: pokemon unknown no available data. That sent a chill down his spine a pokemon the pokedex had no information on, but he quickly steeled himself for battle.

"Alright Squirtle tackle it." It nodded before racing towards the Bagon who dodged it easily "Shadow ember" it fired the balls of fire that hid Squirtle who cried out in pain before being inflicted with a burn status. Gary stared in shock "how could you inflict a burn status so easily?" Demanded Gary.

Ash simply smiled "My Bagon's ability is sheer force so if he fires an attack with a secondary effect such as a burn status it increases the chances of inflicting that secondary effect by thirty percent." Explained a smiling ash. Gary just growled before ordering his Squirtle to use bubble attack, it fired the bubbles but it was stopped as ash told shadow to use protect. "Now Shadow end this with fire fang." Said Ash.

Bagon shot to Squirtle at great speed before biting on to Squirtles tail that caused it to faint as it took too much damage. Gary just scowled and returned Squirtle "you did well." He muttered to his pokemon resting in the ball before turning to ash "this isn't over I'm gonna beat you one day." Said Gary before taking over to get his pokemon healed.

Ash merely smiled and thanked his faithful pokemon who had been with him for three years. He knew his Bagon is close to evolving just a few more battles that would do it. He was disrupted from his thoughts by his mothers voice he turned and saw her with his backpack and the rest of the town cheering for him. "Ash you were great I never knew that shadow, your Bagon, was that strong." Cheered delia to her son who smiled in return.

"Now we are all here to see you off Ashy I'm going to miss you so please take care of yourself and remember to change your you know what's everyday okay sweetie." Smiled Delia while Ash groaned out "Mom!" In response. She just giggled at that as Ash left on route one.

Ash was walking on route and was battling any pokemon he came across with Charmander trying to get him experience so far Charmander was doing very well and was starting to learn metal claw while improving his ember. As he was walking he kicked a stone which incidentally hit something a loud screech as a mighty fearow rose screeching angrily at him. "Why do I have all the bad luck come out shadow." Groaned Ash as shadow appeared in front of ash from his pokeball growling at the Fearow who began spinning initiating a drill peck at Bagon. "Shadow dodge and counter with ember" ordered Ash who followed his instructions and struck with an ember that hurt Fearow. It recovered slowly before hitting an unprepared Bagon with a tri-attack in his stomached which slammed him into the ground.

"Shadow, fire fang." As a barely injured Bagon shot out and bit Fearow on its wing with the fire attack it hit the ground hard, but recovered slowly. Ash merely stared impassively at the Fearow, however on the inside he was impressed by its tenacity and will to fight he was going to catch it. "Shadow head butt" he hit Fearow on the stomach the bird pokemon could not take anymore and fainted, ash tossed a pokeball "you will make great member of my team Ace." As a ding signaled the capture of the Fearow he smiled. He thanked shadow for his assistance and returned him before walking on.

It was some time later that ash across the river, it was mid afternoon after having Charmander named now Silf and Fearow named Ace battle more pokemon that Silf was finally able to use metal claw correctly now he just had to perfect it. He was about to put his feet in the water when a heard a feminine scream, a girl with red hair, yellow top and suspenders came running in his direction.

A flock of Spearow's were chasing her seeing this he quickly jumped into action he released Ace ready to intercept. When the entire flock stopped mid air staring at his Fearow when he realized Ace might have been leader and was proven correct when Ace screeched and they retreated. "Thanks for the assist Ace but could you do me one more favor could you fly us to the next city, it shouldn't be far?" Ash asked his Fearow who squawked his approval.

So Ash and the girl climbed on Ace, however he could only get them to the entrance of Viridian city when he was halted by a lady on a bike. "Halt I'm officer Jenny what are you doing with that girl?" Demanded Jenny gesturing to the passed out girl. "She was assaulted by a flock of Spearow and on the way here fainted, so I thought that I should bring her to the pokemon center to make sure she is alright." Explained Ash to the officer.

Who nodded and offered a ride which was greatly appreciated by Ash. When they arrived nurse Joy immediately checked the girl and found out it was just a few bruises and fainted. "She should be up in an half an hour." Said nurse Joy. "Thanks for the update, could I have my pokemon checked out as well please?" asked ash.

Nurse joy nodded and took his pokeballs he went over to the phone and dialed prof. Oaks number and he answered. "Hi Ash how is your journey going you made it to Viridian earlier than I expected."

"Yeah ran into some problems but professor I encountered a pokemon I believe is ho-oh." Said Ash. Prof. Oak looked shocked "truly Ash do you have any proof." Asked prof. Oak. "Yeah when I was on Ace I took a picture as It flew over us." Said Ash as he inserted the pokedex to the computer and sent the picture to prof. Oak.

"Thank you Ash I will see you later." Said prof. Oak and Ash cut the transmission. He also phoned his mother to tell her he was fine. A little while later he got his pokemon and went to see the girl. It turned out her name is Misty Waterflower she was fishing at another spot when her line caught on a spearow, angering and it called the flock. She tried to fight them with her pokemon, but there were to many and they hurt her pokemon the rest is history.

That night as Ash and Misty collected her pokemon from nurse Joy, part of the roof exploded. Three people jumped out of the smoke. "I'm Jesse and I'm James Meowth's the name." (Insert team rocket motto) Ash and Misty just stared at them. "Now why don't you hand over all the pokemon here." Said Jesse. The nurse was terrified "please no there's only injured pokemon here."Said a panicked nurse Joy. "There should be a few gems around here." Replied a smirking James "koffing go" said James. "Go Ekans" said Jessie.

Ash immediately sent out Charmander while misty stepped behind him as her pokemon were still in no condition to fight. "Koffing sludge attack" "Ekans poison sting" "Silf dodge that sludge and cancel that poison sting with ember." Ordered Ash Silf dodged the sludge and cancelled the poison sting with his ember. "Now hit that Ekans with metal claw and use ember." Silf prepared his claw as It took on a metal sheen and struck Ekans hard, sending it flying to koffing who to Jesse and james as the ember combine with koffing's gas ignited in an explosion knocking them out.

"Oh thank you Ash you saved all the pokemon in the centre." Nurse Joy thanked Ash. "It was no problem I am glad to help." Replied Ash honestly. Officer Jenny came shortly and was able to arrest team rocket dragging them away after thanking Ash. It was early that tomorrow that Ash was set to go threw Viridian forest to pewter city, when he was stopped by Misty.

"Hey I'm heading that way myself, would you mind terribly for some company?" Asked misty half-asking half-demanding. He looked at her for a moment then said sure "I warn you I'll be staying longer in the forest training my pokemon." Said Ash. Misty looked nervously at the forest then him biting her lip in tension before nodding her head in acceptance.

**That's a wrap whoa took me a while to write that. Yes ash caught a Fearow and he will catch a few other pokemon that aren't dragon types for one reason or another. Anyway read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with chapter three and to answer some questions**

**Kyunaru: I don't know if Ash will be catching a legendary pokemon, but it is possible we'll see.**

**SoulNinjas: he will get pikachu but only much later in the story.**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom: yes its the same one I just made that spearow evolve earlier to before Ash started his journey. Yes he will get a lucario and Gyarados as well.**

**Chapter 3: Gym battle**

Its been three days since ash and misty have been traveling in viridian forest. Ash has been training his pokemon hard learning new attacks polishing up on the moves they know and the results show. Silf learned fire spin and perfected metal claw. Ace learned brave bird and was working on hyperbeam and shadow learned dragon breath.

The duo stopped due to a teenager dressed as a samurai standing in their way, he asked, "young warrior are you by chance the third trainer from the town Pallet?" Ash nodded his head

The samurai drew his blade and pointed it to Ash.

"I have battled the other two and now I challenge you." Exclaimed the samurai wannabe before sheathing his blade and withdrawing a pokeball. Ash looked at him before asking "were the other two strong?" The samurai nodded

"they were indeed powerful I was easily defeated, now enough talk let's battle."

Ash simply nodded "go Silf stand by for battle." The samurai released his pokemon "Pinsir" Ash looked on in interest at the new pokemon while Misty looked absolutely frightened of the bug pokemon. The samurai took the first move "Pinsir tackle" it charged at silf who dodged the attack. "Silf fire spin" the lizard fired a fire circling around the pokemon burning it to crisp it instantly fainted.

"No pinsir! I see now you're no pushover then go Metapod!" The shell pokemon stood there. "Silf metal claw" it swiped at the Metapod instantly taking it out of the fight.

The samurai looked shocked for a few moments thinking, "what power to think he's just a rookie trainer, I shudder to think how powerful he would become in a few years."

The samurai returned his Metapod thanking it for its assistance before turning to Ash. "I must say you are by far the most powerful trainer I have ever come across Ash. That Charmander of yours, his power is frightening I can see you trained him well" complimented the samurai wannabe.

Ash simply nodded "yes I have pushed him and my other pokemon hard. You see I'm aiming to become a dragon master and to do that my pokemon must be strong, strong enough to beat him." Ash said staring into the sky.

"Who is this person?" The samurai wannabe wondered out loud.

Ash turned around and pinned with a fiery gaze, "Dragon Master Lance the Champion." Exclaimed Ash.

The samurai wannabe looked at him incredulously. "You want to take him on?"

Ash looked at him intently "yes its my dream to become a Dragon master and to one day defeat Lance and claim the title as Kanto's regional champion." Said Ash with a serious air around him.

At the sidelines Misty couldn't believe how easily Ash defeated the wannabe's pokemon, although they weren't really strong." It took only one attack each I knew that Ash's pokemon was strong but not this powerful. I should really watch him train his pokemon, at this rate he would have little problem beating Brock." Said Misty gaining even more respect for Ash as a trainer.

With the other two the samurai wannabe stared at Ash before smiling "it will be hard but I know that you can achieve it especially after battling you." Said the samurai wannabe. Ash smiled brightly at the compliment now that gave him confidence. Knowing that someone other than his mom or prof. Oak believed in him achieving his dreams.

"I know it will be a long journey full of challenges and hardships, but I will accomplish my dreams I just know it." Ash stated staring at the sky with conviction. Picturing Lance there standing side by side with his dragonite looking down on him. "I will surpass you Lance, I will become best dragon master there is and become the kanto champion."

Ash turned to the samurai wannabe "thanks for the battle, but Misty and I should get going." Said Ash. The samurai nodded "It was a pleasure hopefully we can meet up again someday for a rematch."

Ash nodded his head "That would be great see ya." And with that they went their separate ways.

A hour later Ash signaled Misty to stop and he started to prepare camp. Misty turned to Ash before impatiently asking "Ash why are we stopping we are a few hours away. If we keep walking we can make it before."

Ash merely finished setting up camp before answering "I want one more day here to prepare my pokemon for our battle against the gym leader." Then started to head deeper into the forest. "I'm going to start their training see ya later Misty." He said dismissively. Not seeing or simply ignoring the fuming girl. "That jerk I am so going to get him back for this!" She ground out angrily. Before instantly paling her body going rigid " another night in bug central" she thought shakily before feeling something crawling up her leg.

In the deeper parts of the forest Ash heard a scream before dismissing it as his imagination. He turned his focus solely on to Silf as he had Ace flying with weights on to strengthen his wings and stamina. Ash had heard from prof. Oak about a bird in the sinnoh region that was able to learn a fighting type move called close combat. So Ash was determined to train his fearow Ace to learn it as well. He had Shadow practice on perfecting his new move dragon breath on large boulders that Ash set in place for shadow.

He focused on Silf now he believed that Silf now is at a suitable level to start learning to use his egg move dragon rush. "Silf I believe that we can start you learning how to use dragon rush. So you can get use to how such a powerful move affects you and how many times you can use it successfully. So are you ready?" Asked Ash. Silf just gave a char in agreement Ash just smiled at how eager his pokemon was at learning a powerful move.

"Silf you will know you can do it when a blue energy with white edges appear around you okay?" Silf nodded.

" Okay focus the energy the energy and bring it out imagine it covering you exactly what I told it looked like." Said Ash. Silf was concentrating hard and the blue energy slowly covered him when it was complete. "Silf dragon rush on that boulder." Pointed Ash to the boulder.

He looked on in awe as Silf practically shot to the boulder with good speed before utterly destroying the boulder shooting dust in the air. Ash waited for the dust to clear before seeing his Charmander exhausted. "So its a once off move for now, amazing power though so we'll save this as a last resort." Said Ash as Silf just nodded his head to tired to do anything else. Ash returned him to his ball, before turning to the others.

A few hours later Ash returned to the camp with three exhausted pokemon pushing his bagon the hardest. As he is close to evolving, maybe one more battle would do it is what was going through Ash's head. He was completely unprepared for what awaited him at camp, there was Misty standing there smiling brightly in front of make shift table filled with kitchenware. "Supper Ash, I prepared this especially for you I also setup poke chow for our pokemon so relax and enjoy." Misty said brightly.

Now Ash was curious why would Misty make him supper, she was clearly angry with him before he left to go train. For making her stay in the forest for another night she must want something reasoned Ash. Thoughts like these went through his head for the remainder of the evening, before Misty cleared her throat. "Here it comes" he groaned mentally.

"Now that we're fed I would like to offer you something a peace token of sorts for being so childish about staying so long in the bug central forest." Stated Misty. That was true Ash thought, she had been complaining a lot the entire way through the forest. "So now I offer you this Caterpie I valiantly caught I for you, to show you my appreciation." Said Misty rather dramatically in Ash's opinion. "You caught it by accident, didn't you." Deadpanned Ash.

Misty's form wilted before she magically appeared kneeling before him holding his hands crying buckets full of tears. "Please Ash take it I can't stand bugs you know that." Cried Misty

Ash merely shook his head "Misty that Caterpie is your pokemon you should know better than to judge a someone on their appearance. A creepy pokemon could become a beautiful Butterfree." Said Ash and with that departed to his sleeping bag.

Misty just stood there for a while before taking out a pokeball staring at it intently for a few seconds then releasing the pokemon within. When Caterpie looked at Misty then looked down sadly, misty crouched down to its level before saying "Caterpie I'm sorry for what I said it was cruel and you don't deserve it. Please if you give me another chance I promise to be a better trainer, what do you say?" Asked Misty.

Caterpie looked at her before nodding enthusiastically.

Misty giggled before resting her hand on its head and said "you will make a wonderful Butterfree someday." The bug pokemon looked at her eyes shining with tears of happiness. The acceptance of its owner gave it the push it needed to evolve, Misty was startled when Caterpie tilted its head back before spewing webbing that formed a cocoon. She stared in awe caterpie had evolved into a Metapod she smiled at it before returning her newly evolved pokemon and went to bed.

The next day Misty told Ash of what happened last night. "Congratulations on Caterpie evolving it shouldn't take long for it to evolve again, bug pokemon evolve fast." Said Ash and Misty nodded.

They finally arrived at Pewter city before spotting a man that sold apparently rocks. "Hey sir would you mind pointing us to the pokemon center?"

The man looked at him intently then smiled answering "sure I would gladly take you to the pokemon center, oh and that's two poke dollars for standing on my ware."

Ash merely nodded knowing he put his foot on one of the stones when they arrived here.

The man looked at Ash "are you here to challenge the gym leader?" Asked the man.

Ash merely nodded his head. "Don't bother, no way a newbie like you stands a chance against brock." Stated the man dismissively.

Ash just kept walking as Misty was doing a fine impression of a steam engine with smoke blowing out her ears at the mans words. When they arrived at the pokemon center Ash turned to the man " I don't care for the words spoken by a man to cowardly to face his failures." Said Ash with a cold look. The man looked shocked as Ash continued "yes I know who you are even with the disguise I still recognized you and no I won't say anything. Its your problem to fix, but you better do it soon,"

The man nodded and left.

Misty looked on confused at what happened but before she could ask Ash gave her a look that meant let it go. She just followed him to the desk where a nurse joy was and handed over their pokemon to her to be healed. Misty turned to Ash "I'm going to go get something to eat you coming?" She asked.

Ash shook his head "I'm going to go call prof. Oak and my mom let them know how I'm doing." Said Ash and the pair split.

Prof. Oak answered and saw it was Ash "ah Ash how are you doing catch any new pokemon?" Asked the pokemon prof. Ash shook his head

"Hi prof. Just checking in I'm doing well and its still just three I haven't found anything that catches my interest." Replied Ash

Oak just chuckled "dragon pokemon are hard to find I suggest you go to the safari zone as dratini are there and their powerful dragon pokemon." Replied prof. Oak

"Thanks for the sound advice, I'm going to call my mom then challenge the gym bye prof." Said Ash.

"Good luck at the gym ash goodbye." Said Oak as he hung up.

Ash reset the video phone and dialed his home number, two rings later his mom answered. "Hi Ashy are you doing well?" Asked his mom.

He nodded "I'm fine I just wanted to let you know I'm in Pewter city and I'm going to get my badge once my pokemon are healed."

Delia sighed "no wasting time then, that's just like you my little dragon master. Don't forget to change your you know what's everyday? Bye." Said his mom. Ash groaned in embarrassment.

Ash met up with Misty at the front desk thanking the nurse for looking after their pokemon. They quickly set out for the gym the midday glow of the sun was beautiful, Misty turned to Ash and asked what pokemon you gonna use as brock specializes in rock types."

Ash merely smiled " you will find out at the gym battle" he said slyly. Misty just huffed and walked on they reached the gym in no time.

They stood outside the door Ash took a deep before opening the door and walking in. As they looked around they saw a teenager with spiky hair, cargo pants and green vest sitting cross leg on a stone. He looked at them "are one of you here to challenge me?" Asked the teen.

Ash stepped forward and exclaimed "yes my name is Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a battle for the boulder badge."

He nodded before saying "I am brock and as the Pewter city gym leader I accept your challenge." Both jumped back as the ground opened up revealing a battlefield. Once both trainers reached their respective sides brock spoke again. "This is an official league gym battle, it is a two on two battle the challenger may us substitutions while I as the gym leader may not. Now as gym leader I show my pokemon first go Graveler!" Shouted brock.

Ash whistled impressed that pokemon was well trained "Brock you have an amazing pokemon I can see why gym battles are on another level than normal battles. Go Silf." Said Ash releasing his Charmander. Brock too was impressed he could see it was well trained. Brock started things off "Graveler rock throw!" Graveler grunted before it started throwing rocks at Silf.

"Silf destroy those boulders with steel claw" countered ash. The charmander managed to destroy the rocks at him leaving those that were off target. "Graveler let's take it up a notch rollout." brock ordered its pokemom. Which tucked in its arms and started rolling quickly gaining speed. "Silf dodge!" Cried Ash but he wasn't fast enough and was knocked back but didn't fall holding steadfast under this constant barrage.

Brock had to admit it was impressive that this charmander was withstanding the attack. He yelled "Graveler keep it up"

"Silf hit it with ember when it turns around and keep up the attack until I say." Said Ash. Silf nodded and when the graveler turned to come in for another hit he fired his strongest ember and kept it up.

Brock was puzzled by this until he noticed a decrease in Graveler's speed but by the time he realized what Ash was doing it was too late. "Graveler" shouted brock

Ash seeing his chance " Silf now steel claw!"

As Graveler reach Silf his. Right hand claw took on a silver sheen and swung nailing Graveler in the face. As that attack combined with the ember he was still releasing ignited causing a large explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Ash could see Silf on his knee's trying to stand while Graveler was up but barely. "Silf please you have to get up I believe in you, you can win." Pleaded Ash to his pokemon. The charmander then felt an energy run through him changing him giving him the power to answer his trainers call. The occupants were surprised by Charmander evolving, Ash was excited at his Charmeleon. Brock himself was surprised at this but readied himself "Graveler let's end this with double edge Graveler charged at the charmeleon. "Silf use dragon rush"

Charmeleon roared as blue energy surrounded him he shot to the Graveler and they met in a explosion. Both brock and Ash had to shield their eyes from the smoke and once it dissipated showed that both pokemon were out cold. The referee declared "both pokemon are unable to battle please send out your remaining pokemon.

Ash looked and saw Brock summoned a large rock snake called onix, he looked at the pokeball in his hands "its all up to you now." Said Ash

"Shadow stand ready for battle." Ash said softly.

Brock was fascinated with the pokemon as he had never seen it before and decided to ask Ash about it later.

"Onix use dig" the pokemon roared and dug into the ground. Ash calmly said to his starter "focus shadow when the onix appears hit it with a dragon claw."

Shadow focused and felt the slight rumble in the ground that signaled Onix's approach. Shadow leapt to the side as Onix shot out the ground where he was standing and hit him with the dragon claw.

Onix roared in pain due to the considerable amount of damage he sustained. "Onix rock slide." Brock shouted.

"Shadow counter with dragon rage and then heaudbutt." Ordered Ash. The Bagon launched the dragon rage which overpowered the rock slide and hit the Onix with a headbutt. Brock was worried Onix can't take anymore he has go to take a gamble. "Onix use dragon breath" shouted Brock. Onix roared and sent the flame towards shadow. "Shadow protect" said Ash to his pokemon. Who managed to throw up the barrier just in time.

As Onix stopped the attack exhausted Brock was cursing up a storm, he hadn't anticipated his opponent having such a move. He's paying the price Onix is to tired to use another attack, a sitting duck.

"Shadow end this with dragon claw." Ordered Ash. The dragon sprinted across the field up the snake and slashed it across the face causing the pokemon to faint.

The referee raised his flag "Gym leader Brock is out of usable pokemon the challenger wins."

Ash cheered and ran up to shadow thanking him for his assistance. Brock walked over to ash and offered the badge "Ash you have defeated me and so I present you the boulder badge." Said Brock. Ash took the badge and smiled before stowing it away. "Thank you Brock it was a tough battle." Said Ash.

"Ash what is that pokemon with you? You see I like battling but my true passion is to be a pokemon breeder. So I find a pokemon I don't know from another region interesting." Said Brock.

"Shadow is a Bagon they're from the Hoenn region and they're a pure dragon type but they become part flying type in their final evolution." Explained Ash o Brock who was listening intently.

It was then they noticed Bagon begin to glow signaling that he is evolving. Ash was excited knowing how much shadow wanted to evolve, now he's one step closer to being able to fly. Once the glowing faded where a Bagon once stood now stands a Shellgon grunting happily at his new form. Ash smiled "Shadow you evolved that's great I'm so proud of you."

Brock smiled at seeing Ash who was with his pokemon before speaking. "That's fascinating I wish I could travel as well, but I'm needed here to look ot for my brothers and sisters." Said brock

"There is no need for that Brock your shameful father has returned." Said flint. As brock looked on in shock "dad is that you?" Asked Brock.

"Yes its me I have been in the city for a while but I could never find the courage to face you. You see I left to become a elite trainer but I failed and returned home in shame." Explained Flint to his son.

Brock was shocked "Dad you have nothing to be ashamed of..." Started Brock.

He was interrupted by his father. "Yes I do I should have come home immediately I didn't, however I'm here now. So I'll be taking care of the gym and my children while you chase your dream." Said Flint.

Brock was awestruck by what his father was saying, "Dad thank you."

He smiled at Flint who smiled back, before turning to Ash. "Hey Ash could I travel with you?"

Who smiled and nodded his head " Yeah more company is always welcome." Said Ash and Misty nodded as well.

After Brock gave his father instructions on how to the kids needs they set out to Cerulean city through Mt. Moon for his next gym badge.

**That's a wrap guys, man that was a pain to write. I want to thank everyone who reviewed your criticism was helpful and I'm trying to fix my writing. I am open to suggestions on what pokemon he should catch. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I hope this longer chapter makes up for it but on with the story.**

**I don't own pokemon**

**Chapter 4**

The trio were on route to Mt. Moon as they were traveling Ash was battling every trainer he came across. "Alright Silf ember that Pidgey." Declared Ash. As his Charmeleon torched yet another trainers Pidgey, that ended his battle with another trainer. Who picked up his pokemon and ran back to Pewter city to get it healed, Ash merely sighed as he beat another trainer to be honest all of them were not really strong.

He wished he could find a stronger opponent to test his skills against. He turned to Brock and Misty "what do you say we stop and have lunch?" Asked Ash.

Misty and brock nodded "alright." They both said.

Brock started to prepare their lunch, Misty the table and Ash collected wood for the fire and get some water.

As he was returning to the camp he spotted two people a boy who looked to be in his mid teens probably around fifteen and a girl around his age. They looked like they were lost the girl appeared to be chatting non-stop and the boy looked annoyed at the chatty girl. The boy as he took a closer look wore a dark blue hoodie with a cargo pants and a finger less glove on his left hand. There was also a metal plate on his chest with six pokeballs attached to it. He had dark brown skin and purple hair he also had an egg in his arms.

The girl was a little short even for a ten year old, she wore a white long sleeve shirt with baggy sleeves that stop before her wrists. A tight three quarter white pants and those kung fu shoes. She has dark brown skin and large, bushy purple hair done in three pigtails.

He walked to them before saying "Hey are you guys lost or something?"

To which the boy replied "yes do you by any chance know the way to Mt. Moon?"

Ash answered "yes my friends and I are heading that way, we are about to have lunch would you like to join us? My name is Ash by the way."

The girl answered "my name is Iris and this is my brother Tristan and we would like that very much." The now named Iris said to Ash.

Her brother beside her nodded his head smiling slightly "yes we would appreciate it very much."

Thus Ash lead them them to the camp they setup for lunch.

While Brock cooked Tristan and Iris were introducing themselves. They made some small talk tristan turned to Ash "so Ash are you taking the gym challenge?" Asked Tristan.

Ash answered "yes I already have the boulder badge I'm currently on my way to Cerulean city to get my second badge. You see my dream is to become a dragon master and collecting all the badges and winning the league is a stepping stone to that."

Tristan looked at Ash with a smile and said. "Looks like you're not the only one who wants to be a dragon master, little Iris here also wants to be a dragon master as well."

Iris nodded her head enthusiastically "yeah I when I'm older I will get my pokemon and start my journey as well." Said Iris.

Ash smiled at that "well I'm glad there's another aspiring dragon master and Tristan do you specialize in a type of pokemon?"

Tristan nodded smiling slightly "yeah ice types back home in Unova I'm a bit of an oddity as my home is called the village of dragons. Yet I use the type that's strong against dragons, though I have proven myself by winning the Unova league on my first try." Stated tristan to his audience.

Ash, Misty and Brock were wide eyed hearing that when ash stood up he pointed at Tristan and exclaimed. "Tristan have a battle with me after lunch I wanna see the difference between a regular trainer and a league champion."

Tristan smiled "sure Ash I'll battle you right after lunch."

Iris smiled and clapped her hands excitedly at the thought of seeing a battle and so they had lunch.

After lunch they all helped clean and pack everything up ending up in field of grass Ash and Tristan facing each other. Ash took the initiative and released his pokemon first "Ace stand by for battle." And out came a great Fearow who had grown quite a bit Tristan could see it had been well trained. He released his own pokemon "come out Cryogonal."

Ash and the others looked on in wonder having never seen a pokemon like this.

Tristan said "that is Cryogonal a pokemon from the Unova region, she was one of the first pokemon I ever caught."

Ash just nodded, his mind however was focused on how to defeat it, he could see that its powerful so he would have to tread carefully. "Ace start things of with a tri-attack." The Fearow fired at the attack at the ice pokemon. "Cryogonal ice beam then fire an icy wind." Stated tristan calmly.

The ice pokemon fired the ice beam which cancelled the tri-attack then fired the icy wind which hit an unprepared Ace. He hit the ground hard the attack froze its wings which made it hard to fly. Ash stared in shock Ace was hurt he had to make sure that Ace hit hard and fast and not get hit again. "Ace quick ariel ace." Ace swooped in and nailed it hard injuring it but not by much. "Cryogonal hidden power." It hit Ace hard send him into the air, he recovered though.

Tristan told cryogonal flash cannon it charged the attack and fired, ash shouted to his pokemon.

"Ace use brave bird plough through that flash cannon." Ace screeched and took on the blue energy of the most powerful flying type move. Both attacks met and a test of wills was started though Ace was slowly made his way, charging straight through the attack and just as he reached the cryogonal the attacks exploded.

When the smoke cleared Ash clenched his fist hoping Ace would come through but his heart stopped at what he saw. Ace was on the ground clearly knocked out while Cryogonal was still ready to go though there's a big bruise in the middle. Ash returned his pokemon thanking him for doing so well and Tristan did the same "man I have to be more careful battling against a trainer of tristan's level.

"Go Silf" he released his Charmeleon who roared out a challenge. "Rotom I need your assistance." Said Tristan.

While on the sidelines Iris was cheering for her brother "go big brother go!" Said Iris.

"Ash is having a tough time, Tristan is powerful." Said Brock.

"This is the first time I've seen Ash lose, Tristan must be really powerful what's Ash gonna do?" Misty asked Brock in concern.

"I really don't know." Said Brock

"Now Silf use ember and follow that up with metal claw" commanded Ash. The Charmeleon fired the ember at Rotom that was countered by a ice beam while it was blinded by the steam Silf charged at the Rotom just as he reached it. "Rotom shock wave" ordered Tristan.

Ash watched as Silf was hit by the electric attack.

"I have to be smarter play to Silf's strengths his amazing power and will to fight" thought Ash.

"Silf fire spin now!" Said Ash.

It hit a surprised Rotom who begun to sweat at the heat. "Now while its distracted hit it with a metal claw." Shouted Ash.

Silf sped to Rotom, Tristan tried to get Rotom to dodge but it didn't listen and Silf hit it with a powerful metal claw. "Silf don't stop now use ember." Said Ash. Silf fired the ember.

"Rotom ice beam then electro-web we're ending this." Stated tristan.

It was countered by a strong ice beam which overpowered it and stunned Silf that gave Rotom enough time to nail Silf with the electric webbing shocking Silf. Ash seeing that Silf is running on empty ordered "Silf use dragon rush!"

The Charmeleon growled as the familiar blue energy surrounded him, he manage to break the hold the webbing had on him and charged at the Rotom. "Rotom electroball full power." Shouted Tristan. Rotom charge up the attack and as Silf came close Rotom fired the the attack.

Silf came in contact and a power struggle started he was struggling to push forward. "Silf please I know you can do it, go right through that electroball and take out that Rotom." Said Ash

Hearing his trainers encouraging words felt more energy coursing through him and destroyed the electroball and hit Rotom causing a minor explosion.

Once the smoke cleared the two trainers saw both their pokemon not moving and returned them for a nice long rest. "Ready for the final round Ash?" Asked Tristan

"You know it. Go shadow!" Said Ash

"Glalie I need your assistance." Said Tristan.

Both pokemon glared at one another "Shadow fire fang" commanded Ash. Glalie and its trainer were surprised by his speed, Shadow bit into Glalie's shell hurting it. "Glalie, ice beam" said Tristan. Shadow managed to dodge it but was hit by a powerful gyro ball. "Glalie ice fang" said Tristan. It sunk its ice fang into Shadow, hitting him with a super effective attack.

Ash gritted his teeth so this is the power of a league champion, imagine how powerful the elite four are. Were the thoughts running through his head, "dragon rage shadow. " Said ash.

Shadow hit Glalie with a powerful dragon rage stunning Glalie for a moment enough time for Ash to have shadow hit it with a dragon claw. As Glalie was in the air "Glalie dark pulse." Said Tristan. Hitting shadow with the dark energy sending it rolling on the ground Ash saw shadow struggling to get up.

"Shadow dragon breath." Said Ash. Shadow breathed the draconic flames which were countered by Glalie's ice beam. "Earthquake" came the quick command from Tristan during the ice dragon showdown, caused shadow to lose his footing. Allowing the ice beam to overpower the dragon breath and hit shadow hard, though he was still standing. "Glalie end this with Giga Impact." Said Tristan. Glalie shot towards Shadow and nailed him hard ending this fight.

Ash smiled returning Shadow to his pokeball " you were so amazing out there Shadow, take a good long rest." Said Ash.

He turned to Tristan as he put Glalie's pokeball away "that was an amazing battle thank you, I learned so much." Said Ash.

Tristan smiled " it was my pleasure Ash, you are a powerful trainer especially if you were able to make your Shellgon that powerful." Said Tristan.

"Well I have to be if I'm going to beat Lance one day." Replied Ash.

Tristan just chuckled before saying "good luck Ash other than Cynthia Lance is the strongest of all the regions champions."

Ash just huffed "it doesn't matter I will defeat him one day." He said.

Tristan chuckled "let's get going, we have to leave soon if we want to make through Mt. Moon before it gets dark" replied Tristan.

Ash nodded and they all packed up and moved out, unnoticed by them they were being followed by an unknown person hiding in the shadows. "This should be interesting." He whispered ominously before disappearing.

Ash and the crew were already traveling through the cave Brock had captured a Zubat and a Sandshrew that had attacked them. "Hey Misty why aren't you capturing pokemon in the caves, there are good ones here. If I had a license I would definitely catch one or two here." Said a curious Iris.

Misty smiled at here saying " Iris I love water types and specialize in them so I would only catch water types understand?"

Iris huffed before replying "my brother told me on more than one occasion to catch at least a few other types of pokemon to cover your weakness or surprise your opponents."

Tristan turned to them saying " its true I caught a few other types to surprise my opponents."

Brock also nodded at that "why do you think I caught Sandshrew and Zubat." Said Brock adding his two cents in.

Misty looked thoughtful before saying "I will think about it." And that closed that topic of discussion. They went further in the cave and battled quite a few more pokemon Ash was currently in a battled with a Paras. "Silf use ember." Commanded Ash. The fire attack hit the small bug type pokemon almost fainting it, however the bug type was surprisingly resilient barely standing up glaring at the fire type. Ash looked on in surprise before smiling slightly at that "wow this little guy is tough, silf scratch."

The Paras hit Silf with a bullet seed but Charmeleon charged right through hitting it with a devastating scratch fainting it.

"You will make a perfect pet for my mom." he said tossing a pokeball at the bug pokemon.

It shook once before signifying a capture, Ash picked up the ball smiling "a perfect pet, one with some training would be able to if necessary protect my mom." Said Ash.

"That Paras was tough to be able to take on Silfs ember." Said Misty, Brock nodded as well.

They continued through the cave and was at the exit of the cave, when an explosion rocked the cave. Misty, Iris and Brock made it to the exit but Tristan and Ash didn't make it as they lost balance and Tristan was holding onto the case covered egg. He lost his hold on the case as the ground collapsed underneath them luckily Ash saw this and managed to catch the case. He shielded it as they fell. " Ash! Tristan!" Yelled all three as they watched them plummet in the darkness.

It was some time later Ash woke up "uugh my head, Tristan! The Egg!" Shouted Ash.

He looked around and found him a few feet away the egg was in Ash's arms. He sighed in relief uncounciously tighten his grip of the case in his arms. He stood up and walked over to Tristan wincing slightly at the pain in his left leg and the scrapes he received as well. "I was hurt more than I thought." said Ash to himself.

He checked on Tristan and other than a few scrapes here and there he was fine it was surprising both of them hadn't suffered head injuries. "What am I going to do better yet how can I get us out of here." Said Ash to himself. He made sure Tristan was laying on his back he used his jacket as a pillow for Tristan.

Back at the surface the others were panicking. "Brock what are we going to do?" Asked Misty while consoling a distraught Iris.

Brock thought for a moment before replying "we'll head to the next city and get officer Jenny for help."

Iris looked at him for a moment before nodding "okay let's hurry." She said.

Brock released Zubat attaching a note to its leg before sending him off. "I've sent Zubat on ahead with a message now let's go Iris get on my back, we should get there within an hour." Said Brock.

They nodded before heading off.

Back in the cave Ash was trying to figure out how do get back up out of the hole. "How de get back up?" Ash said. Before sweat dropping and slapping himself in the face exclaiming "Ace!"

"I'll use ace to get us out of here." He said.

He took out the pokeball, but before he could call him out a low growl halted his movements.

"I'm surprised you're conscious after such a fall, I have to admit I am impressed. Now hand over that egg and your and Tristan's pokemon and I will. Leave you unharmed and get you out of here." Said the mysterious voice.

Ash turned around quickly before coming face to face with a black clothed man. He had blue hair with the classic pretty boy looks with a smirk on his voice. Ash growled "no way am I ever giving you this egg or our pokemon, if you want them you'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands." Ground out Ash

He smirked "that's no problem, you know how much trouble I had to go through to drug that old man, get that egg and make a get away." He said chuckling before scowling slightly.

"Then that old professor in Pallet town had to play hero and take the egg from me. He managed to contact the old man in Unova who sent fucking Tristan a league champion. I thought he'd send some no name trainer not the fucking elite." He ranted before calming himself and re plastered the smirk on his face.

"But I planned and now I have Tristan at my mercy." He replied maniacly

He was interrupted by Ash who said "you forgot one thing no name, you have to go through me." Stated Ash defiantly.

The pokemon thief said "Saint, you can call me Saint."

" Saint how ironic you are anything but." Said Ash.

He just smirked and brought out a pokeball "enough talking let's settle this the old fashion way with a battle, once I beat you down I'll just take them." Stated the now named Saint.

Ash simply pulled out the pokeball "Silf stand by for battle." He said.

Saint smirked "Houndoom I require your assistance."

"Houndoom smog" said Saint smiling.

Ash did nothing and his pokemon remained still letting the attack hit. He smirked and continued the attack "Houndoom bite."

The hound raced to the Charmeleon but before the attack could hit the Charmeleon it unleashed a metal claw. Without its trainers orders that hit hit the dog pokemon hard. "Hit it with ember and follow up with brick break." Said Ash without emotion.

The fire lizard hit the houndoom hard with ember before he raced up to the dog pokemon and nailed it in the face with a brick break. The Houndoom hit the ground but managed to recover "houndoom headbutt." Which connected with Silf dazing him. Which gave Saint enough time to order the Houndoom to use dark pulse but is cancelled out by Charmeleons ember.

"Silf use metal claw" shouted Ash.

He knew Silf was getting hurt badly and had to end this quickly. "Houndoom headbutt" said Saint. The both headed towards each other but as they reached one another Charmeleon lost his footing slightly which allowed him to dodge the headbutt and land the metal claw. The Houndoom fainted as it could take no more damage.

Ash smiled at Silf's victory "hey buddy can you still go on?" Asked Ash.

Silf flared the fire on his tail in response. Saint seethed at Houndooms defeat and returned it muttering about useless pokemon. "You got lucky punk my final pokemon is my ace, go Zebstrika!" Said Saint angrily.

"Zebstrika quick attack." Said Saint.

Before Ash could give an order hit Silf hard sending him off his feet. "Silf recover your footing." Said Ash.

Who managed to land on his feet "use ember." Said Ash. The Charmeleon shot the fire attack at the zebra who managed to dodge it. "Zebstrika thunderbolt" ordered Saint.

The Zebstrika launched a powerful thunderbolt hit Silf head on elctrocuting the fire type.

"Silf! Are you alright." Asked Ash in concern.

He got a char in response who got to his feet only to be hit by a powerful double kick. "Silf! Please you have to get up I'm counting on you, tristan is counting on you. You are strong I know you can win." Said Ash. To the Charmeleon who laid on the floor. Saint only laughed "there's no way that lizard will get back up after that beating, you shou..." Said Saint. Only to be interrupted by a bright light and the heat in the room increased dramatically.

He looked at the Charmeleon who was now on his feet, the fire on his tail was huge it signified the blaze ability activating. Ash smiled "let's start this of with your new move you just learned flamethrower!" Shouted Ash enthusiasticly.

The fire. The powerful flame thrower hit Zebstriker hard knocking it off its feet. Saint looked on not believing this didn't give his pokemon any orders which allowed Ash to order Silf to hit Zebstriker with a metal claw.

"Zebstriker thunder bolt" shouted Saint.

"Silf counter with flame thrower." Shouted Ash.

The two attacks were evenly matched and caused a explosion. Ash sensing that Silf was reaching his limit knew he had to end this quick. "Zebstriker can't take much more I will end this now." Thought Saint.

"Zebstriker/Silf flame thrower/thunderbolt." They both shouted. The two powerful attacks bent around one another, the thunderbolt scratched the Charmeleon slightly but the flamethrower missed the Zebstriker and hit a wall.

The wall shattered and both trainers stared in awe at what they saw a Dragonite it was asleep. Ash stared in awe the Dragonite was large as large as Lance's one it also had some scars on its body showing its battle experience. Saint on the other hand was thinking of all the money he could get for the pokemon. He did one of the most stupid things he could have done, he attacked it "Zebstrika ice fang." Said Saint eagerly.

Ash meanwhile noticed Tristan awake and on his feet his eyes narrowed. He readied his pokeball and said to Ash "get ready we have one hell of a fight ahead of us."

Ash looked on confused until he heard a pained roar before a knocked out Zebstriker flew past them and hit the wall next to them. They both saw Saint had disappeared leaving his pokemon to its fate. Ash went to go help the zebra pokemon but was halted by Tristan "we'll help it later right now we have to beat that dragon down." Said tristan.

Ash looked confused "can't we just calm it down and leave?" Asked Ash.

Tristan shook his head "I've seen this before this dragon has been asleep for a while and judging from its scars I'd say it was left here to die. Its in a blind rage and will destroy anything in its path, we need to stop it so I'll have to use my strongest. I need your help old friend." Said Tristan before tossing his pokeball and out came Regice. Ash looked at it in awe he wanted to scan it with his pokedex but that could be done later.

"You have a legendary pokemon!" Exclaimed Ash in awe at the trainer before him. Tristan smiled proudly and nodded "he's the reason why I decided to specialize in ice types, but I will tell that story later. Bring out Shadow we need to take it down hard and fast." Said Tristan.

Ash nodded returning Silf thanking him for his perfomance then releasing his starter and strongest pokemon Shellgon.

"Shadow dragon rage/ Regice ice beam" ordered Tristan and Ash both attacks took the Dragonite by surprise hurting it badly. It managed to stand before firing a thunder attack hitting both pokemon Regice was hurt while Shadow was shaken. "Wow its so strong" thought Ash

"Shadow fire fang." Shouted Ash. shadow shot in and hit a powerful fire fang Dragonite flinched

Which allowed Regice to hit it with a ice punch knocking its breath away.

The Dragonite countered with a thunder punch to Regice and a point blank Dragon pulse to Shadow's face knocking it away. The ice and dragon pokemon managed to get up. "We have to finish this now this place can't take much more." Tristan.

"I have a plan I trap it and you finish it alright, prepare Regice and wait for my signal." Said Ash. Tristan nodded.

"Shadow get in close now dragon breath and repeat." Said Ash.

Shadow nodded and shot in with as much speed as he could firing a point blank dragon breath,though it didn't do much damage. He got clipped by a thunder punch but fired two more dragon breath attacks. "Shadow one more dragon breath." Said Ash.

but flinched at the Dragonites glare it went to attacked but its body went rigid. Ash smiled "yes! Its paralyzed now Tristan finish this." Shouted Ash.

Tristan smiled and nodded "Regice sheer cold." It fired blanketing the dragon in ice causing it to faint. Ash smiled at Tristan they both cheered "we did it, we did it." Ash cheered.

Tristan smiled and handed Ash a pokeball he looked on in confusion " what's this for? and what type of pokeball is this?" Asked Ash.

"This is a luxury ball one of the most expensive of pokeballs and allows a pokemon to form a bond faster. As for why you're going to catch it, a pokemon like this can't stay in Mt. Moon." Said Tristan.

Ash looked uncertain "are you sure? This is a powerful pokemon shouldn't you be the one to catch it?" Asked Ash

Tristan shook his head "I specialize in Ice types and I think you were destined for this pokemon or don't you plan to be a dragon master?" Stated Tristan jokingly.

Ash put down the egg took the pokeball and gripped it hard tossing it at the downed pokemon capturing it. He took the ball staring at it "I promise to tame this Dragonite, I won't let your faith in me be for nothing. By the time the silver conference comes around I will have tamed Heracle's that's the name I chose for you due to your strength." Said Ash to both Tristan and the pokeball.

Tristan smiled thinking yes you will become a great trainer one day Ash. "Now let's have a look at that Zebstriker and then we can have your Fearow get us back up to the exit." Said Tristan.

Ash nodded quickly picked up the egg and headed over to the injured pokemon, taking care of the pokemon's injuries "it will sting for a bit but it will make you better." Said Ash to the injured pokemon.

The pokemon nodded and winced at the sting as he sprayed the potion on the pokemons injuries.

Ash looked at him for a moment before saying it "I've taken care of most of your injuries but I need to put you in a pokeball to get you to a pokemon centre. Then afterwards I will release you. What do you say?" Asked Ash.

The pokemon looked sullen at the moment just realizing its trainer left it just nodded. Ash seeing this said " I know your sad but he is the one who should be sad, as he lost a faithful and powerful pokemon in you. If you were my pokemon I'd never let that happen." With that said tapped a regular pokeball against it and dinged signaling a capture.

Ash stood up and picked up the egg put the pokeball away and turned to Tristan before saying. "Let's get out of here, I'm so tired I just want to sleep."

Tristan nodded feeling equally as weary and with that released Ace and both climbed on the birds back, flew up back to the exit. "Ace use hyper beam." To clear the exit and with that walked through the exit and flew up and towards Cerulean city. They reached the half-way point when they saw Misty,Brock and Iris accompanied by officer Jenny on her bike a few other officers and nurse joy in a ambulance. Ash smiled and signaled his Fearow to land, once they were on land he felt the egg shaking, its shell began to crack he turned to Tristan and shouted. "Its hatching." Said Ash.

Tristan rushed up just as the last bit of the shell broke revealing a small brown bipedal pokemon with tusks. Ash tried to look it up on his pokedex but all he got was "this specimen is male its ability mold breaker and moves: scratch, leer and counter." Said Dexter the pokedex

The pokemon looked at Ash before smiling and saying "Axew,Axew" at Ash.

"That's Axew a Unova dragon type pokemon. I must say Ash you are one lucky guy getting this pokemon along with catching that Dragonite." Said Tristan looking Amused at the situation.

Before he gained a gloomy look, seeing this Ash gave Tristan a questioning look he explained. "Now I have to explain to the elder why I haven't returned with the egg." Said tristan before being ushered along with Ash into the van to the pokemon centre.

The next day ash could be seen taking a tray of pokeballs from nurse Joy thanking her he had sent Paras to prof. Oak to give to his mom as her pet. The prof. was excited to hear that he had in possession of two Unova pokemon and that Ash's friend Tristan possessed a legendary pokemon. He promised he would let prof. Oak examine some time. He left the centre and went into the forest. Ash stopped at a clear are before taking one of his pokeballs released Zebstriker. "This is it you can leave with Tristan back to Unova today or you can stay with me, I promise to treat you the best." Said Ash.

Zebstriker thought for a while before looking at Ash and puzzling his cheek giving Ash his answer. He brought up a pokeball and touched it on its nose "welcome to the team." Ash said as the ball dinged signaling a capture.

Ash returned to the centre to see his Axew being cuddled by Iris it looked quite uncomfortable. When the axew saw its trainer it freed itself from Iris grip and leapt to him and snuggled in his chest apparently its check up went faster than expected.

Tristan saw him and smiled "Ash just on time we were just saying our goodbye's." Said Tristan.

"Why so soon?" Asked Ash

"I received another assignment from the elder, I have to go back to Prof. Oak to ge a package from there we head to Celadon city and take a plane to Unova from there." Said Tristan.

"Well when we see each other again I want a rematch." Said Ash.

"Sure." Replied Tristan.

"Bye guys I will miss you." Said Iris.

"It was a pleasure I hope we meet again." Said brock with a smile.

"Bye you guys." Said Misty.

With that said the duo brother and sister left on the path back to Pallet town. They waved as they watch them disappear down the road.

**That is a wrap man that took a while. I have a new found respect for the writers who can write 5000+ word chapters. Three new pokemon I know and Ash won't be using Dragonite for a while as its a powerful pokemon and doesn't respect him yet and won't listen. Like Ash's Charizard in the anime. And Rotom is a Unova ice electric type pokemon. Cryogonal is a ice type pokemon from Unova. Glalie is a Hoenn ice type pokemon. Regice is a legendary pokemon found in Hoenn and Sinnoh region its a ice type pokemon. If you have suggestion on what pokemon he should catch put it in a review or PM me. Here is the confirmed list Nidoran a male and female, Gyarados , Lucario, Horsea, Trapinch (much later), Dratini. If you want him to capture legendary please tell me but he will only catch three so choose wisely. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is chapter 5**

**Me no own pokemon.**

After saying goodbye to Tristan and Iris Ashe made a bee line straight for the Cerulean city gym. Where he would earn the Cascade badge.

"I wonder why Misty wouldn't come with us to gym Brock." Said Ash to brock.

He simply shrugged his shoulders "Who knows what goes on in a womens mind Ash, let's just get there and get you a badge." Replied Brock.

Ash nodded and as they went into the gym they got suprised.

The gym was packed with screaming people watching three pretty girls perform dives and syncronised swimming with their pokemon.

Ash saw mostly boys and was disappointed for his gender. "Hey brock can you believe these idiots spending so much money on skimpily clad girls swimming in the water." Said Ash

"Brock, Brock!" He yelled.

He was dismayed to see Brock right with the other fan boys hearts in his eyes, drooling and wearing a lot of merchandice the sensational sisters. He was even waving a flag that said we love the sensational sisters. He sweatdropped at that and just sat on the stairs waiting for the girls to finish.

After an hour the show finally finished and Ash managed to drag Brock away to find the gym leaders."Come on Brock snap out of it their only girls." Said Ash dismissively.

Brock merely flinched at that."You will know when you're older." was his only words to Ash.

They finally found the sisters who were still in their swimwear with towels on."That was like an awesome show, don't you think Daisy." Said Violet.

"Yeah like one of the best." Replied Violet

"Hey I would like to challenge the gym please." Said Ash.

All three girls turned to where they heard the voice before saying." Sorry little dude we don't feel like battling anymore."

"What! But you have to accept my challenge your the gym leaders." Shouted Ash.

"We would but we were beat three times in a row by kids from some nowhere town. It was one defeat after another it made my head spin." Replied a smiling Violet.

Ash looked downtrodden at this, before Daisy called a seal from the water. It opened its mouth and a Cascade badge was on its tongue. "You want this don't you? Take it." Said Daisy.

Ash looked outraged. "I can't take this from you I have to earn it by defeating you in a battle." Declared Ash.

Lily the oldest took out a pokeball from who knows how it fit in her swimsuit and released a goldeen. "This is the only pokemon we have left, the others are healing at the pokemon center. If it evolved we could us it but as its now it only knows horn attack, so jus take the badge." Said Lily the other girls agreed with her.

Ash just sighed and said "Well a badge is a badge no matter how I get it."

"Don't take that badge if you want it you will have to earn it by beating the fourth sensational sister." Said Misty proudly.

"There are only three sensational sisters and a runt." Said Violet and the other girls giggled.

"Shut up so Ash I one of the Cerulean city gym leaders, accepts your challenge." Stated Misty.

Ash happily complied and they moved to the battle arena, which was basically a pool with platforms. "Alright this is an official gym league match. It is a 2 on 2 battle the match goes on until one pokemon is unable to battle, and only the challenger may substitute his pokemon." Stated the referee.

"Alright a I will start this off go Axew." Shouted Ash and threw the pokeball and released the dragon pokemon. "Then go Staryu." Said Misty.

Ash smiled "Axew start this off with scratch"

The dragon pokemon shot to Staryu with suprising speed and hit it with an effective scratch hurting it. "Staryu hit back with rapid spin."

The star pokemon spun rapidly and raced to Axew. "Dodge it." Shouted Ash to his pokemon.

He managed to get out of the way the first few times before Staryu hit the Axew from behind damaging it. "Axew counter attack." Shouted Ash quickly.

The Axew quickly fired the attack that damaged Straryu badly. Misty was shocked that Ash's Axew could already be this strong but she steeled herself she had to end this fast.

"Staryu harden and now rapid spin back to back!" Ordered Misty.

The star pokemon shone for a moment then shot of towards Axe striking it again and again.

Ash tightened his fist "Axew just hold on a little longer, this battle will end soon." He thought.

Watching his pokemon get pummeled, "now! Axew assurance."

The dragon instantly straightend and a the power enveloped it before being shot at the Staryu hitting the jewel.

Misty watched as her pokemon hit the wall behind her unconscious. She sighed and thanked her pokemon returning it. "Alright Starmie come on out." Said Misty.

Ash looked at his Axew it was exhausted, he smiled and returned it to its pokeball. "Thank you ny friend have a nice long rest. Now come out Ace." Said Ash releasing his Fearow.

Ace screeched ready for battle. "Starmie start of with water gun shoot that bird out the sky." Ordered Misty. "Fearow dodge and use ariel ace." Commanded Ash.

The Fearow dodged the barrage of water guns before barrol rolling into a dive for a ariel ace. It nailed Starmie on its jewel sending it off its feet. "Starmie use confusion and jump in the water." Ordered Misty. The confusion hit on target hurting Ace enough so it could get in the water and its injuries were healing. "Starmie use rapid water gun." Ordered Misty.

The starfish pokemon shot an even faster barrage of attacks. "Ace dodge it." Shouted Ash. The fearow did its best but could not avoid the barrage. One water gun clipped its right wing then another two hit its chest sending it to the platform on the water. Misty grinned at this now Starmie end this with ice beam." Cheered Misty.

It fired the ice beam at the downed Fearow. Misty looked at and saw him smirking and then said "Ace mirror force."

The attack was deflected back at Starmie encasing it in a block of ice. "Starmie no!" Shouted Misty.

Ash grinned "Ace end this with hyperbeam." He said. The Fearow charged the beam of enegy in its mouth before firing it at the Starmie, it destroyed the ice and sent the knocked out pokemon into the wall.

Ash grinned and yelled "we did it Ace we won."

The pokemon just preened under his trainers praises before being returned to its pokeball.

He turned to Misty as he saw her recall his pokemon and walked over to him and presented the Cascade badge to him. "Ash it's my honor to present you with the Cascade badge." Said Misty. "Thank you Misty." Said Ash smiling.

"Misty you were like so amazing, a great trainer." Said Lily.

They left the city later that day and was currently on the path that lead to Vermillion city. When they came across a battle a Scyther was beating a Nidoran a male and female. "Hey guys take a look at this." Said Ash.

The scyther had won but it wasn't stopping " We have to stop this. Silf I need your assistance." Said Ash.

"Silf flamethrower now!" Said Ash with urgency in his voice. The lizard hit Scyther with the flamethrower that burned the bug badly, but was still able to recover. It charged with a x-scissor at Silf. "Quick dodge to the right and hit it with a metal claw." Said Ash.

Silf dodged right and hit a metal claw to the bugs side. "Finish it with a dragon rush." Ordered Ash. The bug hit the ground hard Ash threw a pokeball capturing it. He looked at the other two injured pokemon before deciding to capture them knowing that with training they would become powerhouses.

It was then that he noticed that none of the pokeballs he used to catch the three pokemon had teleported away to prof. Oak's lab. He turned to Brock "Hey Brock tell me if I'm wrong aren't pokemon trainers limited to only being able to carry six pokemon. So any more pokemon we catch gets immediately transported to theab right?" asked Ash in a puzzled voice.

Brock looked stumped as well. "You got me Ash I haven't seen something like this before. Have you Misty?" Asked Brock.

The redhead shook her head. "Ash you should call prof. Oak see if there is something preventing your pokeballs from being sent to prof. Oak." Said Misty.

Ash nodded and they were on their way once again. They had been walking for some time, quite a few trainers stopped them to challenge Ash mostly with Rattata or Pidgey. This proved great to get his new pokemon experience the scyther proved to be strong finishing his opponents off fast while the Nidoran's were quickly improving.

"Nidoran poisin sting." Commanded Ash.

"No! Pidgey." Shouted a nameless trainer.

As he watched his pidgey got struck by the poisin type attack. He scooped up his pokemon "Hey your strong, you should challenge AJ to a battle. He even created his own gym he has 99 consecutive wins." Said the trainer before rushing off to have his pokemon treated. Ash looked thoughtful before shrugging "We have time right." Said Ash.

Brock nodded "let's go check it out."

Misty just nodded and they set off for the gym.

When they arrived at the gym a battle just finished a trainer was picking his pokemon crying, before he rushed out the make shift gym. Ash and the gang walked in just see him putting up 100 on the scoreboard. "Hey I heard you are strong wanna have a battle?" Asked Ash.

Paul looked at him before snorting "Now that I have 100 wins I don't have to deal with losers like you."

Ash looked angered at him before snarling. "Let's have a battle and then we see who's the amateur."

AJ sighed before taking out a pokeball. "I will make this quick Sandshrew."

He cracked his whip and the creature stood ready.

Ash took a pokeball before throwing "Silf I need your assistance." Shouted Ash.

"That looks at least competent I will end this with one attack." Said AJ cracking his whip.

The sandshrew rolled up in a ball and rolled Silf signaling to Ash that its using rollout.

"Silf hit it with a flametrower and then metal claw." Said Ash

The fire type hit the rolling ball with a flamethrower bringing it to a stand still when it was within arms length. Its claws shone with a white light and sharpened and struck the mouse pokemon hard sending it flying to the other side of the field. "Sandshrew crack! Recover." Said AJ desperately. But before the pokemon could move he got hit with a dragon rush ending this battle. AJ couldn't believe that he lost and so fast, he returned his pokemon before falling to his knees.

He heard footseps coming closer before he was in someones shadow, he looked up and saw Ash the kid that beat him so effortlessly. "Do you know why you lost?" Asked Ash.

AJ replied. " Your pokemon were stronger than mine."

"Not only that you grew arrogant with your victories and stagnated. Instead of learning new ways of battling and taking your pokemons training to new levels." Said Ash.

"You're right I grew arrogant and now paid the price. But what can I do?" Asked AJ.

"Grow strong, grow strong and meet me at the pokemon league for our rematch." Said Ash

AJ nodded smiling slightly. "I will and when we meet again I will be much stronger and next time I will win." Said AJ with determination echoing in his voice. Ash smiled and nodded " 'Til then goodbye AJ." Said Ash.

"Goodbye Ash, brock , Misty." Said AJ

"Wow Ash I've never seen you act like that." Said Misty walking on the path. It had been three days since battling AJ idly they all noticed ho foggy it had become. "Its just his attitude reminded me of Gary when he was a kid, while we were growing up he used to make fun of me. He thought that just because he had prof. Oak for a grandfather he was entitled to do anything he wanted." Said Ash.

"I never knew, I'm sorry Ash." Said Misty.

Brock nodded his head with sympathy, "guys it is alright that happened long ago I'm over it now." Said Ash with a smile.

They then came across a sight there were four kids in the uniform he recognised was Poketech Academy surrounding another kid on a treadmill.

"What type pokemon is a Pidgey." Asked one boy. "Uhh a flying type." Said the kid on the treadmill. "Half right its a flying and normal type pokemon. How can you hope to pass the exam if you don't even know something as basic as that." Said another kid on his right.

Ash's past with Gary came flying back and he rushed to the kids to defend the boy. "Hey why don't you leave him alone." Exclaimed Ash.

"Don't interfere with matters that don't concern you kid." Said nameless kid one.

"Yeah we were just helping Ben prepare aren't we Ben." Said nameless kid 2.

The kid just looked down while the others chuckled then a voice anounced over the intercom. "Todays training excercise of battling in the fog is over."

With that the fog cleared, the kid who appeared to be the leader signaled them to leave. "We gotta go study see ya later Ben. Next time you better know the answers." With that they left.

"I can't believe those jerks." Said a fuuming Ash.

"Hey are you alright ben." Said brock.

He nodded, "well that is a relief I'm Misty by the way and that's Brock and Ash." Said Misty while pointing to Brock and Ash.

"I'm ben and thanks do you guys want a tour, think of it as my way of saying thank you." Said ben. Ash and the gang nodded affirmative.

As they were walking to the academy Ash asked them why they were being so mean." They are just looking out for me see the upperclassman tutors their juniors so they can pass to the next level. Its really hard and I'm just a level one." Said ben miserably. He then pointed to a man in his twenties wearing the uniform, "see that guy he has been at level one for as long as anybody. has remembered, that is how hard it is." Said Ben rather dramatically waving his arms around wildly. "_Right_." Said Misty sweatdropping while Ash and Brock were smiling nervously.

"Well let's begin the tour." Said ben.

With that he showed them all the different rooms and technology on they had hand to help them be better pokemon trainers. "Finally we have the battle simulator where we have pokemon battles in." Said ben sitting in the chair. "What! How will you learn if you don't get experience battling with real pokemon." Shouted Ash

Ben merely smiled arrogantly "trust me Ash while I may be the weakest in my class I'm stronger than any trainer with two badges." Stated Ben. He continued "this institution is for kids who don't want to travel to earn badges. They come to this prestigious school and once you graduate you are automatically allowed in the pokemon league tournament." Explained Ben.

"I have two badges, so you saying you stronger than me." Said Ash irately.

"Well ofcourse." Ben smiled.

Ash was about to teach him a lesson before Misty cut in. "I'm a gym leader of cerulean city and you say you are stronger than me?" Asked Misty.

"Ofcourse you specialize in water types and are at a disadvantage against me." Said Ben.

"Well why don't you prove it a pokemon battle, now!" Ground out Misty.

He just smiled. "Fine."

Misty and ben stood at opposite boxes and Brock agreed to act as referee. "This will be a one on one match the winner will be decided when one pokeon is unable to battle." Said Brock.

Misty called out her Starmie while Ben called out. "I choose you ." Shouted ben.

"See I'm gonna win water types are weak to grass types." Stated Ben confidently.

Misty steeled her expression "Starmie hydro pump." She ordered.

The star fish pokemon fired a powerful jet of water and struck the surprised pokemon. It was so powerful it sent out a window. "What! But how? I had the type advantage." Exclaimed ben unable to believe he had lost. "You are foolish Ben, type advantage means nothing if the gap in power is large enough." Said a beatiful voice. "Huh Giselle." Said ben.

The now revealed girl was pretty girl walked over to Ben. "Now go collect your pathetic pokemon before you embarrass this school even further. Now I beatiful Giselle will reclaim our school's honour. Go Graveler, I shall show type advantage matters not if your pokemon is powerful enough." Said Giselle.

"Starmie water gun." Shouted Misty.

"Graveler barell right through with roll out." Shouted Giselle. The rock pokemon overpowered the water gun attack striking the star pokemon on its jewel center. "Now put that pokemon down with magnitude." Ordered Giselle. The Graveler stomped the ground immediately knocking out the pokemon.

"Stamie! You did great have a nice long rest." Said Misty.

Giselle turned to Ben who watched the battle. "See that is how to win, no one can defeat the amazing Giselle." She said.

Her fans cheering, meanwhile Ash walked up to Misty. "Hey you were great but let me take her down a notch." Said Ash.

Misty just nodded heading over to brock who offered her support over such a brutal loss.

"Hey Giselle I'm your opponent now." Stated Ash without emotion. "Oh you want to battle me? Then fine go Graveler." Said Giselle.

Ash took out a pokeball " Shadow I need you assistance."

Out came Shellgon, Giselle was baffled what was this pokemon she asked out loud. "This is a Shellgon a dragon type pokemon from the Hoenn regions. You see I'm going to be a dragon master. But enough chit chat I offer you the first move." Said Ash. "Your funeral Graveler rock throw." Said Giselle. The Graveler picked up and threw rocks at the Shellgon. "Take it Shadow." Said Ash with his arms folded. The Shellgon used its head to break through the rocks. "Graveler roll out." Said Giselle.

The Graveler charged at the Shellgon. "Shadow stop it in its tracks." Said Ash.

The Shellgon lowered its head and managed to stop the gravaler gaining a choked gasp from Giselle. "Toss it up in the air and finish that Gravaler with a Dragon rage." Said Ash.

Shadow tossed it in the air and fired a powerful dragon rage sending the Gravaler soaring out a window. Giselle rushed after her pokemon.

When Ash and the others came out they saw her taking care of her Gravaler. She looked at Ash and asked him how he became so powerful. "I train my pokemon every day focusing on their strength and wealness." Said Ash.

"Remember to also believe in your pokemon and to trust them." Said Ash.

Giselle nodded her head a light blush adorned her face. "Well meet again Ash and when we do I will make you mine." She said.

With that she and her fans walked away, ash had a puzzled look while Brock had a gloomy cloud over him. Misty just sighed dragging them both away.

"Buy Ben." Shouted Ash.

"See you guys and thank you." Shouted Ben at the figures in the distance.

They had finally arrive at Vermillion city. Ash remembered how he got he's last two pokemon, he got bulbasaur after Misty tried to catch an Oddish but was repelled by baulbasaur. They managed to get trapped in a net while looking for Brock. They were set free by the balbasaur who they later found out was protecting the pokemon and that Melanie a women was healing abandoned pokemon. Brock was also with her he earned balbasaur's respect when he protected the pokemon from hunters wanting to make some quick money.

Melanie then urged the pokemon to go with a worthy pokemon trainer and so Ash challenged balbasaur and manged to defeat it with his newly evolved Nidorina.

Then his squirtle they arrrived at a town being terrorised by a gang of squirtle playing mean jokes on them. He managed to defeat the entire squad but in the process caused a fire which the squirtles put out. They were then made into the fire fighting squad. The lead squirtle however decided to come with him.

They reached the pokemon center and healed their pokemon. Ash headed to the phones and dialled prof. Oaks number. "Hello Ash so good to see you." Said prof. Oak.

"Hi professor I wanted to ask you when I reached my six pokemon limit I caught three other pokemon but instead of transporting to you they stayed. So I thought something is wrong and I'll speak to you, but when I caught another two pokemon they immediately transported away can you tell me what's wrong." Ash asked.

"Well Ash on a recomendation by a friend I increased your carrying capacity from six to nine pokemon." Said prof. Oak.

"Really ah I think I know who, was it Tristain?" Asked Ash. The professor nodded "He was so impressed with you and congratulations for getting a dragonite and twoi Unova pokemon."

"Thank you professor I got to go challenge the gym bye." Said Ash.

The professor nodded and bade him farewell.

Ash arrived alone at the gym Brock had left for the pokemart to restock their supplies while Misty went out to look for pokemon. "Well here I go." Said Ash and opened the doors. He walked into the gym and was met with three people a woman with long hair, a man with blue hair. In jeans and the final one. He had spiky blonde hair a muscular in military fatigues, he was lt. Surge.

Hey boss we got another victim for you." Said the woman. "Yeah boss beat this pipsquek." Said the other guy. "Lt. Surge. I challenge you to a battle." Said Ash.

Surge chuckled "are you sure baby I don't wanna hurt your pokemon." Mocked Surge.

"Let's just battle okay! I want my badge." Ground out Ash. "Well baby you are confident I will give you that." Said Surge.

Surge threw his pokeball and released his Raichu which sparked its electric sacs on its cheeks in prepraration for battle. "If its a battle of electric types then I choose Zebstrika." Smirked Ash.

As he released the zebra pokemon. Surge smirked "well this should be interesting." He said.

"Now Raichu focus punch." Ordered Surge.

Raichu raced to the Zebstriker but it dodged to the side before the attack could hit. "Zebstriker double kick then follow up with flame charge." Said Ash. The kick connected and hurt Raichu then Zebstriker stomped on the ground before being surrounded by fire and raced to the mouse pokemon. And connecting the attack sending it flying to the ground "Raichu use thunder on the ground quickly." Ordered Surge.

Raichu managed to get what his master was saying and fired the thunder on the ground sending bits of rocks soaring to Zebstriker. "Zebstrike dodge." Shouted Ash.

It avoided as much as it could but could not avoid them all and was struck with quite a few stunning it long enough to be hit with an iron tail. "Now low kick then focus punch. Surge said.

Both attacks connected sending the pokemon to the ground and Raichu walking up to it. "Zebstriker double kick." Said Ash.

The zebra immediately jumped to its feet before nailing it with a double kick sending Raichu flying. "Zebstriker shadow ball now" said Ash.

The attack struck true. Ash gritted his teeth, he knew Zebstriker was at its limited it could only use one more attack though Surge's Raichu was in the same boat barely holding up. "Now Zebstriker/Raichu flame charge/volt tackle."

Both pokemon charged up their attacks and raced to one another, when their attacks hit an explosion ocurred.

Both waited with baited breath on the outcome of the battle. The smoke cleared and both pokemon were on the floor Ash knew the first one up would be the victor. "Zebstriker get up please." Urged Ash Surge doing the same. It was one minute later that raichu woke up and started to struggle to get up. Ash looked desperate Raichu was almost at its feet "Zebstriker! On your feet!". Shouted Ash. The pokemons eyes shot open and leapt on its feet.

"The challengers pokemon was the first to its feet and is therefore the winner." Said the referee. Ash cheered running to Zebstriker hugging it. "You were amazing Zebstriker thank you so much take a nice long rest." Said Ash recalling Zebstriker. Surge walked up and presented him a badge. "Its my pleasure to present you with the thunder badge." Said Surge.

"Thank you I gotta get going thanks for the battle." Said Ash getting a smile in return.

He raced out the gym probably to the pokemon center. "That kids going to be a legend someday." He said more to himself than his companion.

**That's a wrap it was tough finding time to write this as I am writing exams. Hope you enjoy this. Read and review. P.s. I will be releasing a new fic sometime soon a harry potterxCampione crossover because I recently got hooked to the anime and there's barely any fanfic for this section .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such the long wait I just lost my inspiration for this story. I just want to get another chapter out, I will admit it won't be that good but hopefully will get me back in the groove of this story. Note I will be skipping quite a few of ash's adventures so here is the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter just trying to get something out to get back into things.**

**Chapter 6**

"Alright Squirtle water gun full power!" Ordered Ash.

"Squuuirtlle!" Shouted the shell pokemon firing a powerful water gun.

It was so powerful it broke the boulder that it was training on for the past hour, that brought a smile to the trainer and his pokemon to cheer. "Alright guys we are done for the day let's rest up for an hour while having lunch and then head into Saffron city. Where we will gain our fourth Gym badge." Said an enthusiastic Ash pumping his fist into the air.

His pokemon also cheered when they heard Ash's declaration, he looked around at his assembled group and was proud of himself. There was Shadow his first pokemon and second most powerful, Silf his Charmeleon, Ace his Fearow, his newly named Axel the Axew, Dragonite, Scyther, Nidoran, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. He had decided to leave Zebstrika and Scyther at Prof. Oak's to train his more recently caught pokemon and Dragonite.

Dragonite that was a really troublesome pokemon He thought as he stared at the tears and holes in his clothes. The pokemon would barely listen to him and often would fire his attacks all over the place like a berserker. He retrieved Dragonites pokeball and and stared at it with determination burning in his eye and brought it up and touched the ball to his forehead. "I promise one day we will see each other as equals and fight together as a team even if it takes me years, I will get through to you and prove that not all humans are bad." He silently vowed.

With that said he went over to his pokemon and brought out the poke chow and poured the specially made food for each type in their respective food bowls. He stood up and smiled, "Lunch is served now eat up you will need the energy to beat the gym leader." He said and motioned them to start eating.

He reflected over these last few days as he watched his pokemon eat, they had arrived three days earlier at Saffron City where Ash said he wanted to train. He turned to the puzzled Brock, "Brock I don't want to stop traveling with you, Its just I want a few days of solitude training with my pokemon. I have read and heard from other trainers that Sabrina the psychic Gym leader is particularly powerful and not many have made it past her." He said gaining a nod of understanding from Brock.

Misty on the other hand was Humming Happily and exclaimed, "Its fine by me with you training by yourself I will be able to see the sights. Also more importantly I get to go shopping and you broke will be coming with me." She said pointing to Brock.

This caused Brock to slump down with a shadow over him, "Why do I have to come with you?" He whined.

Misty giggled, "I need someone to carry my bags don't I." She said coyly and then giggled at Brocks expression.

She smiled at Ash and then grabbed Brock's arm and started to drag brock away ignoring his protests. She turned to Ash, "See you in a in three days Ash." She yelled waving happily at him.

He simply smiled and nodded at her returning the excited wave and with that turned around and walked out of the city. Once he reached an open space he took out a pokeball and opened it realizing the pokemon inside, "Ace we are going to take a little trip, we are facing a psychic so we need a special friend to fight it." He said.

His pokemon squawked in approval and lowered his body allowing the trainer to climb aboard the bird then took off.

The trainer lost his train of thought as he arrived at the pokemon center and saw his two traveling partners waiting in front of the pokemon center.

"Misty, Brock! I'm back its so good to see you guys." He yelled waving ecstatically at the duo.

Who returned the gesture he stopped right in front of them and asked how their days had went. "It wasn't that bad I managed to perfect my poke food recipes and even catch a new pokemon." Said Brock

Ash gaped, "Wow Brock you were productive these last few days, I thought that Misty had you be her baggage carrier I don't think she would let you go that easily." He said to Brock who started sweating a little.

Misty had gained a dark look before smiling sweetly, "He snuck away when I was testing the perfumes in the store, in fact I was hashing it out with him before he so rudely interrupted. However I am glad you are back so how did the training go? Are you ready to challenge the Saffron city Gym leader?" She asked.

This gained Brock's attention and listened intently as well, Ash grinned confidently at them and nodded his head. "Yeah as soon as I take a trip into the pokemon center we can all goo to the saffron city gym." He said confidently.

They nodded and waited for the aspiring dragon master to return from his trip to the pokemon center. Once they saw him they could see the aura around him, of one who was confident in his pokemon and his skills. Brock sometimes had to remind himself that Ash was still just a kid that was a rookie that hadn't even competed in his first league competition. He was just so sure of himself and cool under pressure and cared a lot of his pokemon. It filled him with pride to know that he was traveling with a future elite, he was taken from his thoughts as they were stopped by a man who was in the way.

It was Ash who asked, "Hello mr. why are you in our way."

He looked like the average Joe he wore a hat that shaded most of his face, brown bushy hair and beard and mustache. He wore a green track suit with running shoes as well and currently was running in place. He stopped and stared at them from under his hat, "Are you by chance here to challenge the gym leader Sabrina?" He asked.

Ash hearing this nodded his head, "Yeah I am excited for our upcoming match and can't wait to see what a psychic can do." He said and this surprised the man.

He managed to recover before coughing into his fist, "Well as you already know she is a powerful psychic, she can't be defeated and if you battle here and lose." Here the stranger paused gaining a dark look.

"She will make you one of her toys forever." He said ominously.

That sent a shiver down the trio's back Misty was scared,"What! She will turn us into her toys that is scary." She thought.

Brock was thinking something similar, "She can do that! I'm not sure we should even go near her if she can do something like that." He thought.

They were awakened when Ash stamped his foot on the ground, "That makes me wanna battle her even more, I can't wait to see what she can do, but how do you know so much about her old man?" Asked Ash.

The man sighed as he brought out a picture of a little girl sitting on a a younger version of the mans shoulder. "She wasn't always like this, you see Sabrina was a very happy and open little girl. Until her powers started to develop she quickly became the most powerful psychic I had ever seen. From then on she became introverted and isolated herself focusing solely on improving her powers and pokemon. Please Ash I am asking no begging that you help my little girl open up again." Said the man staring at the ground.

"As I am I stand no chance against my daughter as a psychic or pokemon trainer, so I'm depending on you to make her see. That she is only hurting herself by doing this that there is more to life than just training." He choked out.

The trio of traveling companions were very moved at seeing this and Ash who had been standing with his friends. He walked over to the elder man and put his hand on his shoulder and stared him in the eye and smiled. "I promise you that I will defeat her in a pokemon battle and make her see how wrong she is. I wouldn't be as happy or strong without my friends and I'm thinking she just needs a friend. So I need to go but thank you for sharing this with us." He said seriously before taking a step back and bowing to him.

He motioned for Misty and brock to follow him and leave the older man to his thoughts now that he has said his piece. Brock quickened his pace to match Ash's as he came up beside him, "Is it wise Ash? To continue to go through with this battle, I mean there is no doubt your a strong but would you take the chance that you could lose and be turned into someone's toy forever." He said.

Ash turned his head to Brock and grinned toothily while shooting a peace sign, "I won't lose not when the stakes are so high, besides I promised I would help Sabrina and I always keep my promises." He said and with that they continued walking to the gym.

They arrived at the gym without any other cause and walked into the gym only to be attended by a teenage boy in a suit. He looked at them, "Welcome trainers to the Saffron city gym I presume that you are here to challenge lady Sabrina for the marsh badge." He said expectantly.

It was Ash who cheered, "Yeah you got it I'm here for my fourth badge." He said happily.

Misty cut in, "If you wouldn't mind could we also have a quick tour as I am quite interested to see what you do here." She said.

The teen looked exasperately but obliged and led them on a brief but very informative tour around the gym he explained what the did and where they trained their powers.

They finally arrive at the door that led to the gym and the teen opened the door for the trio and closed it behind the three of them. "So another trainer has come to challenge me, so be it prepare yourself." Said a voice which they identified came from a doll in a young but beautiful woman.

Ash appraised her she looked about fifteen with long hair and an expressionless face, he was startled however when her body rose in the air and levitated to the other side of the ground.

"Hahaha! Let's start little boy." Said the doll gleefully levitating the pokeball in her hands in the air releasing an Abra on the field.

Ash walked to the opposite side and grabbed a pokeball which he brought to eye level, "I caught this one specifically for this gym battle I just hope not to disappoint." He said and tossed his pokeball.

"Go Gengar!" He shouted releasing the ghost pokemon who chuckled.

This brought attention to the Abra as it glowed a blinding white indicating that it was evolving, once the transformation was completed a Kadabra stood in his place. This surprised Ash and the others at the abrupt evolving but he focused again he would not let this psyche him about. The Gengar just gave a chilling cackle as he stood ready to battle the psychic pokemon.

"Kadabra psychic!" She ordered

Kadabra glowed with mental power while the attack had little effect on the ghost type.

"Gengar shadow punch!" Ordered Ash.

The attack sailed and hit the psychic pokemon hard though it had managed to recover.

"Teleport and then thunder punch" she commanded.

The Kadabra teleported to Gengar and punched gaining a yell of pain from the ghost type.

"Gengar recover and use shadow ball." Commanded Ash.

The pokemon recovered in midair floating while shooting the ball of ghost type energy at the Kadabra. "Quick Protect and calm mind." Ordered Sabrina.

The shadow ball hit the green shield around Kadabra while the psychic type raised its special attack."Psybeam now." She ordered.

The beam of energy shot towards Gengar who narrowly dodged by shifting to the right, but it still clipped the pokemons shoulder.

"Gengar you ok!" Shouted a worried Ash.

"Gaar!" Bellowed the pokemon in response.

"Man Sabrina is every bit as powerful as they say even at a type disadvantage and my Gengar is a powerful pokemon I can vouch for that. I just will have to try harder and eliminate her use of protect." He thought and grinned.

"Gengar shadow ball" he said.

The ghost pokemon fired the powerful ball of ghost energy at Kadabra who stood its ground."Protect." Uttered Sabrina her face impassive.

Kadabra raised the shield of energy which blocked the attack.

"Now use feint." He ordered.

Gengar disappeared and appeared behind the Kadabra and hit it causing the pokemon to cry out in pain.

Ash saw that both pokemon were panting they were almost at their limit when a cackle was heard throughout the gym. He looked and saw the unwanted visitor who was currently in front of Sabrina making silly faces, "Its you that haunter that kept following me after I captured Gengar." Shouted Ash in surprise.

"Haunter! Hau hau nter!" It cried disappearing and reappearing around Sabrina.

What followed shocked everyone in the room including the two pokemon, Sabrina's impassive face broke out into a small smile. Which then morphed into her laughing quite loudly at the ghost pokemons antics, the pokemon amused her for a few minutes. When Ash cleared his voice before gaining Sabrina's attention, "Sabrina I'm sorry to interrupt but we should continue our match and I'm sorry about Haunter he kept following me." He said.

Sabrina smiled and gathered the Haunter into her arms and returned her Kadabra to her pokeball, "No this battle is over you are the winner." She said.

This surprised everyone but Ash wasn't complaining, "Okay, thank you Sabrina I know you will give that Haunter a good home. That friendship is a good thing." He said.

Sabrina nodded and smiled at the Haunter's excitement in her arms she walked up to Ash and presented him with a badge.

"I look forward to see how you do in the league Ash Ketchum, until we meet again." With that said they were ushered out the gym.

"That was rather surprising a good one that we didn't get turned into toys. Well Ash now that you have your badge should we get a head start to the next city?" Asked Brock.

"Nah I'd rather get Gengar healed at the pokemon center then we can go to our next destination." He said.

With that they all headed to the pokemon center and got Gengar healed and packed ready to depart. They stood outside Saffron city and stared off onto the path, "So Ash I was thinking there is a lake not far from where we are now that has some good water pokemon and its not far off the road. So I was thinking we could head there, what do you say?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded his head happily, "Of course I we can go there I wouldn't mind catching a water pokemon myself." He said enthusiastically.

Which brought a smile to Misty's face as she cheered at the thought of a new friend. So they headed out guided by Misty to the river spot on the way Ash got to battle against other pokemon trainers on the way. "Squirtle aqua jet!" Shouted Ash.

The turtle coated itself in a torrent of water which ploughed into a Raticate knocking it out. "No! Raticate." Shouted a nameless trainer. Ash opened his arms as his squirtle leapt into his arms and celebrated their victory.

"Man this is great I'm traveling with good friends and getting to battle with other pokemon trainers is there anything better than this." He said as he walked beside his friends Misty and Brock.

They both nodded and Misty sighed, "really Ash did you have to battle every trainer you come across." She asked.

He nodded his head grinning, "Of course if my pokemon and I want to get stronger we have to get as much experience as possible." He said.

Misty groaned but her face brightened when she saw the clearing, "Guys we made it! we have reached the lake." She said excitedly.

Brock took off his backpack and rubbed his right arm, "Good why don't you and Ash go catch some pokemon while I set up lunch for us." He said.

Both Misty and Ash nodded and ran towards the lake once they reached there Misty took out two rods out her back pack and assembled them. She handed one to Ash, "Ash this is a super rod it will get us good catches." She explained and showed him how to use it.

It was an hour later that Brock called them to lunch, "Man its been an hour and I haven't caught anything at all." He said glumly.

Misty grinned smugly, "Well Ash you should be patient and the pokemon would come to you." She said with an air of superiority.

"Easy for you to say you managed to reel a more than a dozen pokemon and caught two of them a Poliwag and Tentacruel." He said glumly.

This caused Brock and Misty to chuckle at his expense while he pouted even more. They finished up lunch and packed up their things before Ash quickly ran to the lake and set his line in the lake, "Ash we gotta go." Said brock.

He shouted back, "I will catch at least one pokemon now." He said determined to catch at least something.

Once he finished saying that the line grew taut and he pulled the rod, "I caught something!" He yelled excitedly.

Once he reeled it in and he successfully pulled the pokemon out, "A Horsea!" He exclaimed excited.

"I know just who to use. Go Squirtle!"

The turtle pokemon stared down his opponent, "Use skull bash!" He said.

Squirtle hit the Horsea hard and followed it up with a ice beam which weakened it, "Go pokeball!" He shouted.

The pokeball sailed and hit the target sucking it in and catching it with no problem. "Alright I caught a Horsea." Exclaimed Ash excitedly.

"Now we can head out." He said.

With that they headed out back to the path to continue on his journey.

**Chapter end.**

**Phew I finally got this out I set up a poll on my profile there you can vote for which legendary pokemon Ash is going to catch. You can choose a maximum of three. **


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter five thanks to all who gave constructive criticism and I appreciate you all taking the time to review my story. Thanks for pointing out the Paul thing and Ash will capture a Gible. And to anon Hater stop being such a coward if you have something to say at least have the courage to log on to your account and say it.

Nicknames

Silf( Charmeleon)

Ace (Fearow)

Axel (Axew)

Shadow (Shellgon)

Chapter 7

Ash and the others were on their way way down the route it was a sunny day they were all happily soaking in the rays. Ash had started training his new pokemon Horsea along with Misty and her two new pokemon Poliwag and Tentacruel. She even battled a few of the wandering trainers to allow her new pokemon Poliwag to gain experience, only it as her Tentacruel needed a body of water to battle.

They even managed to find a pokemon centre where he swapped out two of his pokemon allowing an empty slot for a new pokemon. Ash managed to contact his mother to let her know where he was and how he was doing. They stayed the night and left in the morning after a few hours of traning all three did with Brock catching a Machop during training when it wandered in.

He had left his Axel(Axew), Zebstrika, Gengar, Scyther, Nidorino and Nidorina at Prof. Oaks lab so he could train Horsea a little and bond with her as well as leaving an open space on his team.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud screech which he then identified as a Mankey. It drummed his chest as a challenging at Ash gaining a questioning look from him as the pig pokemon stared at him. Finally it dawned on him, "You want to challenge me?" He asked and gained a nod from the pig pokemon.

"If I win you join my team." He said and another nod from the pig pokemon.

Ash grinned and turned his hat around, "Alright! Bulbasaur I choose you!" He said and threw the pokeball out.

The pokemon materialized on the field ready for battle seeing its opponent, the pig pokemon screeched and went in for a scratch attack. "Bulbasaur use vine whip to launch yourself in the air and use razor leaf." Ordered Ash.

The balbasaur was launched in the air causing the Mankey to miss and was nailed by a razor leaf damaging it. "Use leech seed now and the sunny day." Shouted Ash.

His pokemon fired the seed which entangled the pig pokemon and drain its energy while Balbasaur fired the sunny day. The Mankey screeched managing to escape the leech seed with a focus punch and charged at the grass poison pokemon with great speed.

As it almost reached the Balbasaur, "Now finish it with solar beam." Commanded Ash.

The solar beam charged up incredibly fast due to the sunny day and hit the Mankey with the powerful grass type attack causing a KO. "Pokeball go!" He launched the ball and hit the pokemon which was captured immediately.

"Oh yeah I caught a Mankey, this is great chance to test out this new function of my pokedex that I found." He said.

He released his newly caught pokemon and pointing his pokedex at them. His dexter beeped, **"Mankey the pig pokemon it is known for its rage and will fight until it can't continue. This specis knows the following attacks: scratch, focus punch, close combat,low kick and fire punch."** It read out.

"Wow that is quite a move set your strong aren't you little guy." He said causing the monkey to screech in happiness.

He was interrupted in bonding with his new pokemon by two teenage boys running into the clearing clearly bickering, "I told you it went across here." Said the tall skinny one.

"No it went the other way we need to head back before that Mankey escapes." Said the shorter tanned boy who was curiously wearing a gi.

They stopped their arguing when they saw Ash's new partner the one wearing a gi not noticing Ash jumped into a battle stance, pokeball in hand. "Mankey your mine pokeball go!" He yelled flinging his pokeball.

The ball was knocked away by Ash, "Hey! What are you doing trying to steal my pokemon." Shouted Ash clearly angered by the display of the would be thief.

The gi wearing boy was naturally caught by surprise and off guard by his exclamation, "Heh! When did you get here?" He asked comically, causing the others to sweat drop.

"I've been here the entire time and what are you doing trying to steal my pokemon." Shouted Ash towards the gi wearer.

The boy in turn raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Waaah! I'm really sorry I had no idea you caught it, its just I've spent the last two days trying to catch that Mankey." Pleaded the boy in the gi.

"By the way I'm Anthony and this is my friend Bobby." The now Named Anthony said introducing himself and his friends.

Ash grinned giving him a thumbs up, "I'm Ash Ketchum this is Brock and Misty." He said pointing at his friends as he named them.

"Heya." Said Brock.

"Nice to meet you." Said Misty.

"Hey everyone." Said Bobby.

"Awww man! Don't tell me you caught that Mankey." Said Anthony pathetically.

Ash laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "Yes I did sorry, it just appeared in front of us and challenged me and I beat it. This one is quite powerful by the way." Said Ash his new pokemon puffing up its chest at its trainers compliment.

"Heh guess I was too late." Said a depressed Anthony.

"Hey you still have your Machop that you can use for the tournament." Said Bobby trying to comfort his friend.

This perked the interest of the other group, "What tournament are you talking about?" Asked a curious Brock.

Bobby turned to the others and explained to them, "Well this year there is going to be a pokemon tournament held in our small town called Suprema town. You can only enter a fighting type pokemon and is a must for all fighting type specialists out there, and you know what the best part is. Its was started and hosted by elite four member Bruno the foremost fighting type specialist in Kanto." Said Bobby.

This was where Anthony jumped in grinning stupidly he pointed his thumb at himself, "Yep and do you know what the prize is a pokemon from Bruno himself and the chance to battle him. Also if you impress him he may offer you a chance to train with him for a year. I'm gonna be the one to win the tournament and one day become a fighting type master." Said Anthony happily.

"Whoa! A tournament I'm definitely gonna enter what about you brock you caught a Machop you should enter." Said an enthusiastic Ash.

"Well it would be a good chance to test my Machop against other trainers." Said a thoughtful Brock.

"So its decided we are going to Suprema town." Said Misty.

"I guess we are gonna be rivals from now on eh Ash, Brock." Said a grinning Anthony.

"Oh yeah you better prepare yourself because I'm coming at you with everything I have." Declared Ash.

"Well should we be going I don't know about you but its getting pretty late and I want to sleep in a bed tonight." Said Misty yawning to show how tired she was.

"Yeah let's go, so when is the tournament taking place?" Asked Brock.

Bobby turned to Brock as Ash and Anthony were in a deep conversation about the strengths of fighting type pokemon. "Its taking place two days from now so you have a little time to train your pokemon a little." Said Bobby.

The rest of the way was to the town was the group speaking with each other and enjoying one anothers company. They reached the town at 8pm and it took ten minutes for Anthony and Bobby to escort them to the pokemon centre. Ash turned to the two, "Thanks for helping us find the pokemon centre and I will see you tomorrow right for breakfast." Said Ash.

Both boys nodded, "Yeah we will pop by, but only to say hi as I'm gonna use this time to train my Machop I had been hoping to capture that Mankey due to its power but now I will focus on my Machop." Said a serious Anthony.

Brock nodded waving to them, "Yeah do that but be prepared to for one serious battle if you face me in the tournament." Said Brock smirking at both boys.

Ash chimed in, "Yeah get ready cause I'm not holding back either, Mankey and I are gonna do our best to win it all." Said a confident Ash.

Anthony and Bobby grinned and waved goodbye as they walked back to Anthony's home to prepare for the tournament. Misty yawned reminding Ash and Brock how late it was, "Come on you guys its getting late and you are gonna need your rest if you are gonna train tomorrow." Said Misty very tired from the walking.

Ash yawned agreeing with Misty's statement and along with Brock they entered the pokemon center. Handing over their pokemon to Nurse Joy to have them checked over they got their room keys and headed to their rooms to sleep.

**The next day**

"Here are your pokemon." Said the smiling Nurse Joy.

Ash smiled taking all nine of his pokeballs from the tray, "Thank you nurse Joy I appreciate this." He thanked the nurse.

She giggled, "Your pokemon are in tip top shape, by chance are you entering the Pokemon tournament." She asked.

He nodded his head gaining the attention of both Brock and Misty, "Yes I am so is my friend Brock." He said.

She then handed over a Pamphlet to them, "Well on this Pamphlet are all the details you need to know, you can only use one fighting type pokemon. Its one on one pokemon battles two minutes a round until the top thirty two then the battles have no time limit. You also can register here at the pokemon center." She said informing them of the tournament.

Ash and Brock both took a pamphlet, "Thank you Nurse Joy we will be back later, I'm gonna go train now." He said.

Brock and Misty thanked the nurse and along with Ash left the pokemon center. Brock turned to Ash and Misty, "Ash I guess I will see at the tournament Misty has agreed to help me train my Machop up." Explained Brock.

Ash wasn't surprised at Brocks announcement, "I understand Brock and good luck with your training. I'm sure we will both do well in the tournament, I can't wait." Exclaimed an excited Ash Ketchum.

Both Brock and Misty laughed at the antics of their companion and waved goodbye to him as they walked in a different direction.

Ash sighed as he returned his pokemon to their pokeballs, he made sure that his new mankey received more attention. He put him through his paces polishing his existing moves and gaining more battle experience by fighting wild pokemon as well as his pokemon as well. Ash wiped his forehead to clear the sweat that had accumulated from the hot day, "Well let's get back to the pokemon center and get you guys healed up." He said out loud to his pokemon currently in their pokeballs.

Ash returned to the center just in time to see Brock and misty hand over their pokeballs to the Nurse Joy, "Hey guys how did your training go?" He asked grinning toothily at them.

Misty sighed at her friends expression, "It went how did you fare with your own personal training." She asked.

Harry grinned and gave her the thumbs up pose, "It went really well Mankey and I grew a lot closer, Mankey also has grown stronger." He said.

Brock laughed and patted his younger companion on the back, "That's great Ash I guess we will find out at the tournament tomorrow." He said.

Ash chuckled but nodded his head and Misty sighed at their conversation, she suddenly yawned and stretched her arms. She turned to the other two, "Well I don't know about you but I'm about to go to bed now and you should do the same." She said and sauntered up the stairs to her room.

Ash and Brock agreed with her decision and after they both bade Nurse Joy a good night they departed to their shared room for the night.

It was tomorrow morning where Ash and Brock along with all the other trainers stood assembled on the battlefield ready for the start of the Pokemon tournament held by Elite four member Bruno. He saw as the elite four member walked up to the stage and took a mic, "I welcome you all trainers to my own tourney I created this specifically to promote the power of the fighting type. The tournament will be a tag team style matches until the top 16 team teams, from then on it will be one on one matches until we have a victor." He said.

He allowed his words to sink in before continuing his speech, "Now we will be selecting your patners randomly as we have given each a number all you need to do. Is find the one who has the same number as you do and they will be your patner. That is all and good luck to you all." Said Bruno smiling at the crowd.

Ash turned and looked down at his number which was 42, "Hey does anyone have the number 42!" He called out to the different trainers trying to find their partners.

"That's me!" Someone yelled as Ash turned to see who had said that he was surprised to find out it was a grinning Anthony walking up to him.

Ash smiled as he shook Anthony's hand, "Its good to see you buddy, I guess we will be teaming up together for this tournament huh." He said.

**Chapter end**

**Sorry I took so long to update I was busy with my two new stories, also the chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be. **

**Ash's pokemon**

**Shellgon (shadow) ability: rock head and sheer guts moves: headbutt, fire fang,iron head,protect,dragon rage and dragon claw, dragon breath**

**Charmeleon (silf) ability: blaze**

**Moves: metal claw,dragon rush, fire spin, flame thrower, leer**

**Fearow (Ace) ability: keen eye**

**Moves: ariel ace, tria-attack,mirror move, brave bird,brave bird, hyperbeam. **

**Zebstrika: electro ball, flame charge,quick attack, ice fang, thunder bolt, shadow ball**

**Axew (Axel) : scratch, dragon breath, rock smash, dual chop, dragon dance **

**Nidorino: poison sting, horn attack, double kick, horn drill, hidden power, thunderbolt**

**Nidorina: poison sting, ice beam, poison fang, dig, rest, return**

**Scyther: x-scissor, quick attack, ariel ace, hyperbeam, sword dance, feint, night slash, **

**Dragonite (herakles): thunder punch, draco meteor, dragon pulse, dragon claw, dragon dance, thunder bolt, giga impact, hyper beam, **

**Squirtle: hydro pump, skull bash, withdraw, aqua jet, brick break, ice beam**

**Bulbasuar: razor leaf, vine whip, double edge, solar beam, leech seed, sunny day, poison powder**

**Gengar: shadow ball, shadow punch, hypnosis, dream eater, protect, energy ball, double team, toxic**

**Horsea: bubble beam, water pulse, ice beam, double team**

**Prime ape: ice punch, close combat, low kick, focus blast, dual chop, fore sight**

**I'm doing this because the author of my favorite pokemon fanfic does it at the end of each chapter. Also I'm my fic a pokemon can learn up to eight moves.**


End file.
